A&O: Homeless
by DominicDS1421
Summary: Humphrey is Homeless and lives in a city filled with Alpha's who are racist. How will he get through highschool? Will he get a home? (Finished, sequel possibly getting worked on!)
1. Introduction

**I just want to say this is something I had dreamt about it is about pretty much my life not exactly but basically it kind of switches after 2013 September 28th I'm probably not going to actually put that in there because that's right in my chapter 7 of my other story and I don't want to start crying for 2 hours again so not going to write that again I hate your living that moment but without further Ado let's get into the chapter.**

 **No one's POV**

This is the story about Humphrey DaSilva who became homeless 6 years ago in 2013. Its 2019 now and he is 16. The family home refused to let him in because he is a Omega. **( oh yeah I guess I forgot to say in the summary this is going to be a racist version with Alphas don't really like omegas but that won't stop me from a Kate x Humphrey story)** If you think he has no help then your wrong. His 4 friends help him with his hygiene problem by letting him in the house so he can take a shower. Though their parents won't allow him to stay the night. He is lucky to even get a bite at there house. He doesn't eat cafeteria food. No Omega can its a racist school your lucky to make highschool as an Omega. Humphrey was the only Omega in his middle school to make it to highschool without staying back. How? Well he is the only one who had all A's that year and he never missed a day even though he was homeless. But to today its a Monday in October and Humphrey is well getting in bad shape mentally. But you never know when good things happen.

 **Humphrey's POV**

Well i woke up in my hiding place under the bridge. Its a good place because no Alpha's come here and its close to school. As an added bonus its also close to my best friend Salty's house. I sleep as soon as i finish my homework so i wake up and have a 15 minute walk to Salty's. I get there at about 4:30. But to judge my time better for my birthday my friends saved up enough so i could get a phone. I still wish i could repay them. Highschool starts at 7:30. My friends dropped out but even if i wanted to i can't. They dropped out because they were tired of the racism. I can't because well i have no parents. My dad died 6 years ago. My mom died when i was 3. My sister doesn't know I'm alive and neither does my autistic brother. I also can't contact or see them.

I am on my way to Salty's thankfully his mom lets me in so i can shower and ever since a year ago she let me have breakfast there. Oh i bet your wondering do i have a crush at school. The answer is a hard no because well i don't have many options. I definitely can't go out with an Alpha and that is about 97% of the school. And there is no female Omega's i am interested in.

 **(Time skip: 15 minutes)**

I made it to Salty's house and was greeted by him. "Hey Humpster" he said. He got up at 3:30 so he could get up taje a shower leave hot water for me and well see me. He is an amazing friend i just wish i could repay him and my other friends Mooch and Shakey i mean they have done so much for me.

"Hey man how are you" i responded. He scratched the back if his head looking to be worried.

"Pretty good. Now go take your shower and give me your phone so i can charge it" he said.

"Okay" i said walking in past him. And me and him are the same size so he lets me put his cloths on.

I finished my shower 30 minutes later. It is now 5:15 and i needed breakfast. I went to their kitchen got myself a water for later and made some cereal. As i was eating Salty came and sat on the other side of me. "Humphrey I'm sorry for what i am about to say"

"Salty what's wrong" i said worried. He never was relunctant to talk to me anout anything.

"Mom said she is sorry but you c-can't come here anymore I'm so sorry man i tried to tell her to give you a break but she won't listen" Salty said panicking hoping i wouldn't get mad. Truth is I'm not mad. I'm frustrated yes at his mom but more sad or i can go far enough to say more depressed.

"Don't worry man its okay i mean you have done more than enough to help me. I have never repayed you or Mooch and Shakey. Tell her i said thanks for the hospitality and once again thanks for all your help" i said reassuring him with tears in my eyes.

I finished my cereal and went for the door. Salty stopped me "Please keep in touch" he said putting my phone and something else in my hand.

"I will" i said i walked out to see my phone was at 80% and the weird item he gave me had a note. **This is your phone charger try to find an outlet man and good luck. You will get passed this your a strong individual man.** It was 6:00 and it takes me a half an hour to get to school from here.

 **(Time skip: 6:30)**

I made it to school and the doors were closed. A teacher an Alpha one came upup to me "Hey Omega school doesn't start for an hour"

I did the normal procedure an Omega has to do when they are in the presence of and Alpha staff. If sitting as i was i have to stand up legs together hands behind our backs and head down. "I know sir its just that i has to come early today. Sorry to be a bother sir" i said.

His response was simple. A slap hard enough to send me to the ground. "Make sure this doesn't happen again"

I am used to getting hit now so this didn't hurt me "Yes sir sorry sir" i was still looking to the ground.

 **(Time skip: 7:00 school opened to students)**

I walked to my locker but for some reason my biggest bully here and the most popular kids in the school were here. My bully Garth Williams. The most popular girl in the school was also in. From what i know Garth's group and her don't hand out. Garth is a senior. The girl is my age and like me a Sophmore. I'm talking about Kate Sousa. I was taken out of my thoughts when i heard Garth say "Watch this" with a brief pause he shouted out "Hey Omega what the hell you doing here?"

I said nothing. I'm not allowed to. "HEY COYOTE LOOK AT ME" he yelled louder. This caused laughter amongst his group.

 **Kate's POV**

Dammit Garth can't go a day without bullying this kid. I hope he doesn't go to far. "HEY COYOTE LOOK AT ME" Garth said. I saw everyone laugh including his girlfriend. He walked up to the Omega and punched him. While the Omega was down he and his crew kicked him. _Poor kid._ Hey i am an Alpha but I'm not like the others. I'm not a racist.

"Garth leave the kid alone. He isn't worth our energy" said his girlfriend. Jessica Vazques.

"Your right babe lets leave this pussy alone" Garth said. I swear these people disgust me.

The others left to go upstairs to where all the Seniors go. I went to the kid. "You okay?"

He stood up and looked away from me "Yes i am fine"

"You don't have to do that with me I'm no racist" i said trying to make him feel better. I feel so bad for him. I think his name is Humphrey.

He looked at me "Okay. Hey my name is Humphrey, Humphrey DaSilva class 10-213" _Hey that is my homeroom._

"Kate, Kate Sousa class 10-213. I never seen you in my homeroom" i said confused. In our highschool the homeroom has the same class.

"Well me and the other Omega's have to keep our heads down" There was 3 Omega's in our homeroom one being him. "I stand closest to the back window in every class" he explained.

"I always sit in the seat closest to those windows how haven't i seen you?" i asked. This was impossible.

"Well maybe you never payed attention toward me and rightfully so i mean we are complete different social classes" he mentioned as we shook hands. He seems nice.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 of this new story. Leave a review please tell me what you guys thought. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. School stinks, Thank you

**Hello chapter 2. Here we go. Won't waist your time.**

 **Kate's POV**

Whenever the teacher turned around i looked at Humphrey. He seemed like a nice guy. I turned as i heard the squeak of the marker stop. "Okay class i want you to do this problem now this is review from what you learned in 8th grade" it was Pythagorean theorem.

The question read 12 a = 192. I glanced back and saw Humphrey working as the other 2 just stood there. The Omega's were given small whiteboards. I started my work.

I heard a marker as Humphrey still looking down showed his answer. His answer was 16. I also got 16. The teacher went to Humphrey and smacked the white board down. "You think your better than an Alpha Omega?" the teacher said fiercely. She had looked at him with daggers.

"Sorry ma'am was just doing my work. I know I'm not better than an Alpha" His hand was shaking.

The teacher picked up the board and smashed Humphrey over the head with it. The white board broke in half and Humphrey was on the ground all of his right side of his face was turned red. The red was blood. Thankfully you can tell it won't leave a scar. Everyone laughed except me, Humphrey, and the other 2 Omega's.

"That'll teach it that its not better than an Alpha" Frederick said from the front of the class.

Humphrey with his right eye closed got up and picked up the part of the whiteboard on the ground. As he was starting to stand up the teacher hit him over the back of the head breaking the whiteboard again. Tge class filled with yells. Almost everyone yelled Oh from the top of there lungs.

"No that'll teach him" the teacher said going to the front of the class but when Humphrey was on hands and knees she ran back and kicked him in the stomach sending him to the wall.

She went to the front of the class. Humphrey got up again. He was showing he won't let her discourage him. He was winning to me.

 **Humphrey's POV**

Don't cry, don't cry. I was in so much pain. I couldn't even move my right eye. Once again i grabbed the broken whitewhiteboard and my black marker.

She wrote the next problem. 14 22 a = 190. _Okay here we go. 14 22 is 36. 190 36 is... 8!_ The pain made me feel light headed. I wrote a = 8 on my whiteboard and held it up, looking down. _Please don't hurt me._ "So we are here again thinking we are better"

 _No please_. I couldn't speak but my heart seemed to have stopped when i heard the teacher come closer. I started to tear up. I heard someone get up then the feet stop moving. "Get out of the way sweetheart. We need to teach the Omega a lesson."

"I think he has had enough" i heard a familiar voice say. Kate?

"No honey they don't matter he is lucky he isn't hurt more than he is right now." the teacher said.

"No Miss Carter he had enough" the voice said again. I looked up and confirmed the voice of my savior was Kate. I still couldn't open my eye. There was tears in my left eye. I wiped the blood off with my friends shirt finally. I could finally open my right eye. I started to think horrible thoughts letting the Alpha's win. _I really am worthless huh. I can't live anywhere but under a god damn bridge. I think i shoukd do the world a favor. I should've been dead 3 times already why not just end it._

 **(Bell Rings)**

 _Thank the great lord and savior._ I ran out of the class. I felt something touch my shoulder and my heart stopped. I crouched down and held my hands on the back of my head. I shut my eyes closed and repeated "Sorry, sorry, please forgive me"

"Its okay Humphrey its just me" A voice i now recognized as Kate's said.

I stood up with tears in my eyes and hugged her. God i am so emotional. "Thank you so much for standing up for me how can i ever repay you" i said with tears starting to flow.

"Its okay Humphrey but if you want to repay me i would like it if you came over my house. I want you to meet my family." she said.

I broke the hug. My hands on her sholders. "Kate really i want to repay you. I will meet your family but if there is anything else tell me"

She giggled and gave me a hug. "Okay i will."

"Ew Kate get off him he's filfthy" a female voice said.

"Yeah he is a disgusting Omega" a male voice added.

"Get off the nobody" another female voice added.

I broke the hug and with tears in my eyes said "Sorry Kate almost forgot i was waisting your time. You shouldn't talk to nobodies like me if you want to keep your status."

She turned me around and put her arm around my shoulders. We started walking toward our next class and she said "Listen Humphrey i don't care about how people look at me. As long as i have at least 1 friend I'm fine." She stopped us and gave me another hug. "Your the only friend i need"

This really warmed my heart. She was an Alpha who had a high status in this school and she would actually throw it all away if needed to be friends with me. That means so much to me. _At least one person in this school likes me._

 **(Time skip: school ends)**

We had made it outside Kate and i. She looked at me. "You ready to meet my parents and sister?"

"Yeah... ready enough at least" i replied.

"Good because well there here" she said pointing at a car.

"Really" i said.

"No but it would have been funny if it was them"

 **Alright the ride to Kate's and of course Humphrey being in Kate's house will be in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i will see you guys in the next one.**


	3. Hope

**Hey guys once again don't want to waist your time so here we go.**

 **Kate's POV**

I knew he was scared. I mean he has the right because he is an Omega meeting a whole Alpha family and from his experience with Alpha's... Its understandable. Finally Mom showed up in her Jeep. Wait. MOM SHOWED UP. USUALLY ITS DAD WHO PICKS ME UP. Okay calm down. Maybe by some miracle Mom will like Humphrey. "Oh looks like M-Moms here" i said kind of shakily.

Humphrey noticed i was anxious and started to panic. He didn't show it to much but i could see he started to sweat and his hands were shaking. I started walking toward Mom. It was the longest 10 yard walk i ever had. I hope she accepts my new friend.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I followed Kate toward her Mom's car. I was scared out of my mind. This walk only was 10 yards but it felt like i was walking on a tight rope. With each step i grew more scared. Now my legs started to shake. I feel on the bridge of falling. My felt like i was being hit by a hammer over my chest. My sweat started to feel cold. As Kate reached her mother, everything went black.

 **Kate's POV**

I heard a thud behind me. I looked to where i heard it and saw something that horrified me. Humphrey was on the ground. "Oh my God, Humphrey you okay!" i shouted running toward him.

I sat on my knees and placed my hands on Humphrey's shoulders. "WAKE UP HUMPHREY" i screamed. Mom ran toward me and i could feel over 50 pairs of eyes staring at me.

Mom stood over Humphrey and i. "Come on sweetheart lets bring him to a hospital" Mom said worried. I picked him up by his shoulders and Mom grabbed his legs. I opened the back door and we placed Humphrey sitting in the backseat. This whole time i was scared thinking of the worst. _Don't die. Don't leave me. I need you as my friend. Please don't go._

I opened the passenger door with tears in my eyes. Mom ran around the front of the car and opened the drivers door. She got in and immediatly put the key in the ignition. She drove off. I was looking at Humphrey the whole time on the verge of crying. "He will be fine hun" Mom said in not so much of a assuring voice. It was more of a hopeful tone.

 _Please be okay Humphrey._

 **(Time skip: at the hospital)**

Mom ran inside the hospital to get help while i stayed to watch Humphrey. I moved toward the back seat. I gave him a hug and closed my eyes. I squeezed him tight hoping he would just wake up. He never woke up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek hoping that would just give him life. It didn't. I started to cry a little more. "Please don't leave me Humphrey. Please"

I started to feel how soft his fur was. I heard the door open and i opened my eyes to see a nurse. She was a light brown wolf with hazel eyes. "Miss please clear the victim" I was not to proud to hear that word. _Victim._ It sounded like he was already dead. This just made me cry. I knew if i didn't let go though Humphrey wouldn't have a chance. I relunctantly let go of him and they put him on a stretcher. I followed them to a hallway where the nurse said "Sorry but you can't come any further"

"Please let me come. I need to know he will be okay. Please" i said with tears iny eyes. _They can't just keep me away i need to be near him_.

"Okay you can come but not in the room" the nurse had a blank face when she said this. The nurse was an Omega.

We made it to room 3-716. I saw them put Humphrey on the bed. About 1 minute and 30 seconds later a docter came by. The doctor was also female and an Alpha. She walked in and when she saw Humphrey she stopped. She looked at the nurse and with a disgusted face said "I won't work on that"

I decided to ease drop on the conversation as the door closed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean i will not work on scum like that" When i heard that i had 2 emotions pop up. I felt angry and most of all... hopeless.

 _I won't let that happen._ I threw open the door went up to the docter and said "Listen to me. That kid gets put through enough in one day. He today was smashed with a god damn whiteboard. Give him a break. Put his status aside and save a life you racist prick"

The doctor looked at me. She smiled an evil smile. "Sorry to tell you miss. I have to say the truth though. Me letting him go is doing the world a favor" she looked at Humphrey said "He isn't supposed to be alive and mostly should have never existed." With that she spit at him and walked out the room.

I fell on my knees and covered my eyes with my hands and started to cry. A few minutes went by but it felt like days. Another docter came. Hearing the footsteps i looked in the direction. Once again it was a female. She was also an Alpha. "Oh my" was all she said as she ran to Humphrey and told the nurse to escort me out of the room.

Once i was outside the room the nurse stated "Don't worry he is in good hands. Sharen is one of the only doctors to not be racist here. She is also one of the best here." With that reassurance i left. I went into the bathroom that wasn't far from the room and looked in the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot but i will be fine. I left the bathroom replaying what the doctor said in my head. I left feeling something i haven't felt for over 2 hours. I left with hope.

 **Well originally Humphrey was supposed to make to Kate's house but this came to my head. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and i will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Ready for a ride?

**Hello guys. So uh i had nust noticed i spelled doctor as docter but don't worry its fixed. Well chapter 4 is here and now so here we go.**

 **Kate's POV**

I have been in the waiting room for about 2 hours. Dad and Lily(my sister) came an hour in. My eyes are still bloodshot. I have been crying at times thinking about how Humphrey just fell. I feel so horrible. Just thinking about how i didn't see anything wrong i started to cry again.

"He will be okay Kate. Its not your fault" Mom said as if reading my mind. She pulled me in for a hug. My head rested on her right shoulder. I didn't hug back, i couldn't i was so out of energy from crying so much.

"Um who is here to see Humphrey DaSilva?" a familiar voice said. It was the nurse from earlier.

"We are" Mom said. I couldn't speak. Dad nor Lily knew Humphrey's name. So it had to be Mom. I stood up leaning on Mom as she wrapped her right arm around me for support. Dad and Lily followed.

We made it back to 3-716. I walked in and what i saw made me light up. All my energy came back when i saw this. I had a huge smile with tears of joy in my eyes. I ran to Humphrey and gave him a hug.

He hugged me back and chuckled. "Aww you miss me?" he said. Miss was an understatement. I don't even know a word to describe how much i actually need him. He is just so amazing.

"You don't want to hug him to tight now" Dr. Sharen said. She seemed serious so i let go as much as i wanted toto stay hugging him tightly.

"Why?" i asked. He seems fine to me at least.

"Well as much as it is hard to believe Mr. DaSilva here just suffered from a life threatening heart attack" she paused. "There is only a 15-19% chance a 16 year old male gets a heart attack" she stated. We were all confused. How could Humphrey get one he seems so invinceable. Speaking of which only Humphrey and the doctor weren't confused. From the corner if my eye i saw Humphrey tilt his head down and close his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Dad finally asked.

"It means Humphrey has gone through more than he can take. He is to stressed. Something really serious must have happened or be happening" the doctor explained.

"Hehe. Isn't that true" Humphrey said out of nowhere. He had tears in his eyes and he was just looking at the lights. Blinking every so often.

"What do you mean?" i asked. Just seeing tears in his eyes made me want to cry. He was twidling his thumbs. I was tilted ever so slightly to the left. My head tilted in the same direction.

"I would rather not say" he responded. He doesn't seem much for secrets. This also kind of hurt me the fact he doesn't want to tell me. He looked at me his eyes squinting ever so slightly. They were hurt from thst long stare at the light. Tears falling hitting the hospital bed.

"Listen Humphrey you leave but i need two things of information" Dr. Sharen said. She had a clipboard.

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"We need your emergency contact and address"

"Well i can't give you either Doctor sorry"

"Mr. DaSilva we need that information"

"Okay address is 312-Woodlawn Street. And emergency contact is 774-451-4687" Humphrey responded. He didn't seem to happy. I don't even know a Woodlawn here on Jasper.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I hope they don't try to call that number or go to that address. The address is where i used to live with my Dad and the number was his. But he of course is dead.

We made it out of the hospital and i saw Salty on the opposite sidewalk head down sitting on a bench. I decided to not bother him since he seems really stressed. "You wanna hang out a little?" Kate said looking at me with a smile.

I looked at the sun for a moment. i turned to face her about 3 seconds later. "Yeah sure" i said returning the smile.

We got in the car. The other female wolf and the older male who i assumed as her sister and father went into a different car. We got in Kate's mother's car. It was a blue Jeep. Her mother started the engine. Kate and i sat next to each other in the backseat. "You kids ready for the ride?"

Kate giggled. "We're ready Mom" she looked at me again and gave me a hug. I was reluctant to hug her back because o saw that her mother was watching through the mirror between the 2 front seats. Speaking of which are those mirrors called rear view mirrors or is it just the side mirrors? I am not too keen on car knowledge. Anyway i hugged her back still, don't want to seem rude. From the corner of my eye i saw her mother smile.

We started to hit the highway when Kate broke the hug which took about 2 minutes. When she broke it i felt that my left shoulder was wet. She was crying the poor thing. Her mother spoke. "So tell me a bit about yourself"

I looked at her. Then at the road. Then at Kate. Back to her. "Well I'm an Omega" silence. Don't know what that could mean so i continued. "I am pretty smart. My Mom and sister have been dead since i was 3" _That probably shouldn't have been said. Now i have to cover it up_ "My friends dropped out of highschool. I'm a good student. I don't really have many interest that i know of other than trying to help others. I love helping people"

"Hmm. Then let me ask you a favor" Kate's mother said with a evil smile. I wouldn't even call it a smile, it seems more like a smirk. She looked at me through that mirror.

"Sure what do you need Miss?" i asked. I don't know her name.

"Oh just call me Eve hun" Eve said. "And i need you to get my daughter a boyfriend because she can't choose good ones"

"MOM" Kate shouted out of embarrassment. Kate and i stared each other. We both blushed. This is the first time i think i saw just hhow beautiful she was. _This will be a long ride._

 **Hello hope you liked it. I just want to say this will be the last ever chapter i post... NAH IM KIDDING. Lol. Well I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	5. Welcome to our place!

**Hello i am working on this with a light head. I also have a headache but you guys are more important than me so here i am writing instead of resting XD. Here you guys go.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

We made it to Kates house. Or mansion but the say its a house. This place was huge. It seemed to have everything. As we walked up Kate's Dad and sister pulled up. Eve unlocked the door.

We walked in and the first thing i see is a large hallway that at the end leads to stairs. A tall ceiling. A glass door on the right leading to the Kitchen. And double doors leading somewhere. "Well welcome to our household" Kate said.

This was no house in my eyes. If only i hada place to call home. I won't let that take away the good mood. I am having to recover from this heart attack i just had. Well i better respond before she gets suspicious of anything. "It looks lovely" i said.

"Yeah but its like a huge maze and i suck at those" she responded. She standing next to me. She looked at me and smiled. She also tilted her head and closed her eyes. All i was able to focus on was her beautiful smile. It started to move and i heard her say "I still get lost in this place and i have lived here all my life"

"Dang that bad?" I asked rhetorically. She then grabbed my hand and and started to steer me to the stairs.

"Let me show you my room" Kate said.

"Just so you two know i am starting dinner now so it will be done in an hour" Eve said. She was smiling at her daughter in an... actually i can't explain the way she smiled at us.

We started to walk up the stairs that i didn't notice before they were carpeted. We made it to the top where unlike downstairs these floors were also carpeted. We went left and walked for awhile. I mean it when i say it thos house was huge. It had every room you could think of. Finally theclast door on the right which the door is next to a window. I was in awe when i lookwd in her room. Her room had purple walls, to many electronics, a desk on the right side of the door, a flat screen TV connected to the ceiling across the bed, the ceiling was white, there were posters of bands only one i recognized, Imagine Dragons, of course there was many family photos and other photos, there was a cheerleading uniform attached to I'm guessing the closet door. There was a huge mirror. She walked in and spread her arms closing her eyes and showing that beautiful smile. "Tada" she said.

"Looks really nice. I wish i had a room like this" I stated. I was still in awe from what i was seeing.

"You can stay if my parents and your parents say yes" She said. When she said my parents it took all i had to not cry. _Parents huh. If only i still had mine._

 **Kate's POV**

He looked on the verge of tears when i mentioned his parents. _What is wrong with him and his parents?_ "You okay?"

"Yeah sorry it happens sometimes. I'm pretty emotional for no reason at times" he responded. He seemed to be a good liar. I would have been tricked if i wasn't a good liar myself but ill let it slide it might be pretty personal.

"Okay" i said. His ice blue eyes just seemed to look through my soul. But they looked so gentle and innocent. But they also looked hurt. Maybe a breakup? I mean i have already have a itsy crush on him. He smiled but as i mentioned his eyes showed a different perspective. His posture was normal, laid back.

"So ill call my parents while you ask yours?" He asked. He kept the smile but nearly cried again mentioning his parents i wish i could find out what was wrong.

"Sure let's ask my parents first" I said. So we went out of my room and down the hall. Sadly i was lost. I said i still get stuck in here and its true.

"You lost?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah in my own house like i said" i replied. I was so embarrassed this happened when a friend was over but its ten times worse in front of your crush. This made me fake laugh. Its what i do when I'm embarrassed.

"Well im very observative and pretty swell at mazes i know the way" he said chuckling. I couldn't help but chuckle to. My embarrassment just vanish. I followed him to the stairs of my house. Once again embarrassment hit. _How could i just forget in a matter of minutes? I've luved here for 16 years! Nearly 17!_

My hands started to sweat because i just noticed how close i was to my crush. I was a mere three inches away from him. My abdomen nearly touching his head. I started to walk a little slower to have some distance so i wouldn't look like a tomato when asking Mom.

We madecut to the kitchen and Mom decide to joke. "You two are early probably wanted to help me huh" she said giggling. She never jokes to my other friends. This is a good sign it could mean she actually likes Humphrey.

"Sure what do you need?" Humphrey asked. Either Humphrey is gulible, he is doing everything he can to impress Mom so she says yes, or he actually wants to help. _Aww how cute._

Mom gave him a confused look. She looked at me then back at him. "You okay? Not even my daughters help. That is why i ask" That was actually true Lily and i are to lazy to help.

"No I'm okay i like helping. What do you need done?" Humphrey asked again. _What the hell._ I won't lie though i find this attractive knowing he would help. Another reason why he is a good pick and why no one else should be aloud to take him. _Wait stop going crazy Kate or else you will move to fast._

"Okay" Humphrey said. _SHIT WHAT DID MOM SAY._ He opened up the cabinet and closed it. "Wrong one" He opened up three more getting each one wrong then finally found what he was looking for. He grabbed some plates about 5 to be exact. _Wait no dip Kate there are 5 wolves here._ He placed them on the table two on the edge for Mom and Dad, two on the far side of where i was standing, and one on the side closest to where i was standing.

"Before i forget Mom can Humphrey stay the night?"

"Sure he can if its okay with his parents" Mom said. Once again she surprised me. _That is so weird usually its a harsh no._

Humphrey grabbed the silverware and placed it on the table next to each plate. When he was done i decided this was the best idea. "Humphrey i will meet you upstairs i need to talk to Mom. While that is happening call your parents and ask them"

He looked nervous. He looked at me with a nervous smile. "Okay"

 **I hope you guys like it. What is Eve thinking? Why was she acting strange? What will Humphrey do? Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Mom's opinion, Thanks

**Heyo I'm making this chapter because to be honest guys this is my favorite story of mine. Also this is my hobby so yeah. Also I think I might become an author what do you guys think? Anyway here is the chapter.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I left the room an turned on my phone and fake dialed my mom. It "rung" a little bit as i walked to the stairs. "Hey Mom" i said as i started walking up the steps.

 **Kate's POV**

I heard Humphrey talking to his Mom as he walked up the steps. I turned to Mom as soon as he wasn't able to be heard. "What's going on Mom?" i asked in that 'don't give bullshit' voice.

"Oh whatever could you mean sweetheart?" Mom saisaid with a smile as she began stirring the pan... again.

"You know what i mean Mom. Usually you hate it when my friends are over and as for a boy you go nuts. What's going on" I wasn't gonna take her bullshit. I put my hands on my hips and gave her a 'bitch face'.

Mom chuckled and looked at me. "That big of a difference huh?". I just nodded and motioned my hand to say 'and?'. She smiled and looked at me. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Well for one he seems like a gentleman which us what you need to look for in a mate. Two i want you two to get on well with each other hopefully for reason one. Lastly because-" she chuckled and let go of the hug. She pointed to the table "He helped me out".

She put me in a shock. _What in the actual fuck. Future mate!? I mean i like him but.. Mom suggesting that about any boy? Really?_ "Oh okay. When will dinner be ready?"

"I'd say about 15 minutes" Mom said. "Go see if his parents said yes now darling" This made me smile. I gave her a quick kiss before racing to the door. "WAIT KATE"

"Yeah Mom?" i said turning nearly falling because i didn't try to stop. I felt like i was falling but thank God i wasn't.

"I know you like him and i approve. Go get your man sweetie and keep it clean upstairs" she said laughing at her dirty joke. I didn't laugh but i blushed ferociously. I was so embarrased she just made that joke. I'm just glad we are the only two in here.

"Oh okay Mom" I said shakily running off. I ran up the steps and what happens. I got lost... again. I turned right like i was suposed to. Am i supposed to turn right? "Humphrey!?" I shouted in a over reacted panick.

"Lost again?" I heard this from the other side of the house.

"Yeah!" I shouted back. I was super embarrassed. My cheeks were on fire.

"Coming!" he shouted. I waited where i was. About 30 seconds later i saw Humphrey. My cheeks were still on fire. He suddenly ran towards me.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I just saw Kate and she had really red spots under her fur around her cheek area. _SHIT somethings wrong._ I ran towards her. I put my hands on her shoulders. I had my face just inches from hers. "Crap Kate you okay?"

She became even more red. She began to sweat. "Oh yeah I'm f-fine. Why do y-you ask?".

I let go of her and moved a few steps back. "You look like a tomato around your cheek area" i said. I pointed to my cheeks. "And you're sweeting... a lot"

"Oh um" she had a nervous tone and a little nervous laugh "I'm just embarrassed that's all"

"Oh well when is dinner gonna start?" i asked. I was getting a bit hungry.

She looked at her phone. "I'd say about 13 minutes"

"Oh okay. Well what do you want to do?" i responded. She then out of nowhere gave me a hug.

"Thanks Humphrey" she said.

I chuckled a bit. "For what?" Then i heard crying. Kate was crying so softly. She hugged me tighter.

"For not leaving... when you... had your... heart attack" she was barely able to say before she dug herself into my shoulder. I hugged her back.

"Let it out Kate. Its okay, its okay. Hey if makes you feel any better it takes more than a heart attack to take me down" i said. It took her a good minute to calm down. When she finally was calm she lead me to her room. Thankfully she didn't get lost this time.

When we made it to her room she just went to her bed and laid down. I grabbed her computer chair and rolled it over next to her bed. I didn't want to just go on her bed. I sat down and waited for her to strike the conversation. It wasn't happening so we were just there. Staring into each others eyes. Admiring each other waiting for the other one to speak.

 **Kate's POV**

He is so mesmerizing. I just want to stare at him forever and make him mine. Its to early to make him mine though. I just hope no one takes him first or else shit will go down. Alpha males wonder why I'm not interested in them. Its a simple answer. They are so commanding and are such douchebags while wolves like Humphrey aren't afraid to hide their feelings and are not trying to be the leader in the relationship. They like it when its mixed or if their partner is the leader. I personally want to be down the middle but I'm okay with being the leader. The one in control. Humphrey just was staring at me. At some moments he would blink. I decided to scare him.

I bolted up. I pushed myself up using my arms and jumped up toward him. He did what i expected. He tried to jump away but he was sitting in a computer chair so it was gonna go. What i didn't expect was Humphrey to escape the chair in time to stand and push the chair to the side. He did though somehow. It didn't work the wsy either of us wanted because i landed on top of him and he fell to the ground.

Actually i take that back. This worked out for me in the end. Now I'm laying on him and he can't do anything. "Jesus Kate you scared the hell out of me!" Humphrey said.

I laughed. "I wasn't expecting it toto turn out like this though but hey it worked out for me" i said. I didn't pay attention to what i said untilnit was to late. _Shit._

 **Humphrey's POV**

Wait what? It worked out for her? Am i missing something? I blushed. I tried to just laughed it off though. "Well good for you Miss Lucky"

She giggled. She then wrapped her arms around my neck which before rested on my chest and had her face close to my left cheek. I could feel her breath in my ear. "I'm not that lucky" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

 **Is this a cliffhanger? I think so. Well your welcome. Anyway see you guys next chapter!**


	7. Dinner

**Hey guys! I'm on a Chromebook now! I fudging love this thing. It was giving to me by my father as an early birthday present yesterday November 24th. This thing is literally amazing so much fun. Actually funny story when i brought it home yesterday my brother wouldn't let me touch it XD. I also want to give my thanks to my good friend Keith or as you all know him KeithTheLoneWolf. This isn't a shout-out just a huge thanks Keith so don't go trying for revenge XD. Really i swear i asked Keith like 100 questions about his Chromebook and he answered them all with nothing he wanted in return. Keith your amazing. Yes i did grab one like his it was the only one i liked. Anyway i better shut up and let you guys read my awful stories. But 2 more things. Thank you all for the amazing support you guys give me. Lastly NO MORE SPELLING ERRORS WHOOOOOOOO! Anyway enjoy the chapter XD.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I was confused. What does she mean by that. "What do you mean?". When i said that i saw her face it was an anxiousness. She seemed to be in a panic. She was sweating and her face turned to the color of a tomato.

"Nothing, n-nothing at all" She said looking away from me. Her cheeks somehow turning crimson. I became worried for her. I hoped she didn't get sick somehow. I put my paw to her cheek to feel her temperature. She was really warm. Her eyes became wide eyed and pushed her face farther away from me but she suddenly lost her balance. She fell back and landed on her butt. I sat up and looked at her.

"Are you okay Kate?" i asked hoping she wasn't hurt. Her face was starting to become its normal color. That beautiful tan. She looked back at me and laughed. Her laughing made my cheeks warm up. I knew i was blushing. She got off me and jumped on her bed. She landed face on her pillow and her feet on the edge of her bed. She just barely fit on her bed. I grabbed the computer chair and sat down.

"You do know that you're allowed on my bed right?" She said looking at me.

"Uhh, no i was kept from this information" i said as a joke. In the inside i felt like i was walking a tightrope. I was so nervous and if you know me well enough when i get really nervous my knee will start to shake. Well it was shaking a tiny bit.

"Well come on that chair is nowhere near as comfortable as this bed i promise" she said chuckling. She sat up and looked at me waiting patiently for me to get on her bed. I got up and rolled the chair back to the desk and walked back to the bed. I sat down and she was right. The bed was way more comfortable than the chair. It had been so long since i felt the amazing comfort of a bed.

"Wow its been so long since i felt the comfort of a bed" i said out loud. I panicked because i didn't mean to say that. I don't want her to find out that I'm homeless. I'm scared of what her reaction will be. Her face showed confusion and i know i have to think of something quick before I'm found out.

 **Kate's POV**

 _Wait what does he mean?_ I was so confused and i saw he was in a panic. _What's wrong with him?_ "Are you okay?". He looked at me and he seemed to be sweating. It didn't take to long for him to answer.

"Oh um its just my family is really poor i only sleep on a few blankets so we can conserve money for food" he said rubbing the back of his head. He had a nervous chuckle and i knew he was lying but i decided to let it be. _I'll talk to Mom and Dad about it tomorrow._

"KIDS ITS TIME FOR DINNER!" I heard Mom yell from the kitchen. Mom can be really loud when she wants to be. She is also really scary so making her wait or not listening is a bad idea.

I looked at Humphrey and jumped off the bed. "Making her wait is your funeral so we both better start running". He went wide eyed and jumped off the bed. We ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. We were the second to the table. It was only Mom and Dad. We sat next to each other. Lily came by not to long later.

Tonight we had pork chop, green beans, and potatoes. We filled up our plates then Dad got up. He went to the fridge and grabbed a bud light. He isn't a heavy drinker he has one once in a while. "What do you guys want?".

Mom was the first to answer as she looked at him. "I'll also have a bud light" she said. She is the same way with having beer. Dad grabbed another bud light and threw it to her. Mom caught it opened it and placed to the left of her plate. She and Lily are both left handed.

"I'll have a Coke" Lily said. We always grab the same thing me and her. We always have a Coke. I was curious on what Humphrey would want though.

"I'll have the same thing Dad" I said. He grabbed one and threw it to me. I closed my fingers to early and the drink bounced off. I got so scared so i braced for the noise. I usually catch it. I never heard a noise. I looked behind me but saw nothing. Humphrey should be right there. I looked down and saw the coke on his paw and him almost off the chair. He was really stretched.

"Hehe um a little help here. I'm losing balance" he said chuckling looking at the coke. I grabbed him by his arm that was in the air which was the only thing balancing him. I pulled him back up. And he had a relief breath as he gave me the coke. We all looked at him in surprise. _How did he do that?!_ He finally noticed we were all staring at him. He became nervous "Sorry. Did i do something?"

"Yeah!" Mom said. "How did you do that?!". When she finished the rest of us nodded our heads. He looked at the coke and at the ground. He turned back to us.

"Well um i saw the coke go over my head and i went to-" i interrupted him. I didn't do it rudely i just put my hand in front of him saying 'quiet' and he just stopped.

"No what we mean is how did you catch it. You literally did an OBJ type of catch" i said. He looked at us and at the ground where he had caught the coke. He looked back at us.

"I um, I have no idea" he said as he looked at his left hand. He looked at the ground and then at us again. "I caught it with my left paw to". From the way he said that i would guess he is right handed.

We just sat in silence for a few seconds until Dad spoke up. "Ahem. Humphrey what would you like to drink?" I looked at Humphrey.

"I'm not really thirsty sir" was all he answered. He just looked down. He seemed a little down after what he did. This surprised me since we weren't mad at him for doing something amazing and nice. I was wondering why he her looked down in shame.

Dad just closed the fridge and sat down. We sat in silence which isn't normal for us. Finally when we were done with dinner Mom spoke up. "Hey Humphrey are you staying the night?"

"Um yeah Dad said it was fine" he answered. He had looked down the whole time. I really wonder what happened.

Humphrey had finished a few minutes before me and i finished a few minutes before everyone else. I guess this means I'm not the fastest eater now. He ate in 5 minutes i think and i ate in about 8 minutes.

Mom was about to do the dishes but Humphrey spoke up. "Can i do them?". We all looked at him in surprise. We all let Mom do them but he is the only one who ever in the history of this household asked to do them.

Mom smiled and excitedly threw her arms in the air and shouted "Yes!" She walked out the room pretty fast so he couldn't take back what he said. He got up and grabbed our plates and headed towards the sink.

I got up and walked to him. "I'll dry" i said grabbing a towel. I could use this chance to ask him what was wrong. Dad and Lily left quickly after. I looked at Humphrey "Okay 1 why did you want to do the dishes and 2 what's wrong?"

He looked at me and gave me the plate he finished. He smiled, chuckled and looked back down to work on the next plate. "Well to answer question 1 i like doing dishes. It is so relaxing to me. As for question 2 i don't know what you mean".

 _HE KNOWS WHAT I MEAN!_ "Humphrey don't start you know what i mean, Why did you put your head down in shame and why did you seem sad?"

He gave me another plate. "Oh that. Well i just don't like being the center of attention"

"Bullshit. Tell me why Humphrey" He stopped and closed his eyes. It took a few seconds for him to resume what he was doing. He opened his eyes and stopped working again. He looked at me.

"Um could you um not be harsh next time?" he said looking at me.

"Humphrey fuck off and answer the question" i said now noticing how harsh i was being.

"I though i might of said or done something rude" he said quickly. He resumed after. _I think he got scared of me._

I tried to hug him but he flinched. I felt upset i just scared his gentle soul. I hugged him. I hugged him tightly. "Sorry Humphrey. I didn't mean to seam so harsh. I would never hurt you". I without thinking kissed him on the cheek. It felt so soft. I blushed and backed off him. He blushed as well as he looked at me. "Sorry i uh was just trying to make you feel better. Lets just um finish this"

 **I decided to leave it off here for today. This Chromebook is actually amazing. Anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	8. Games, Humphrey's Torture

**Hey guys I decided that TBOL and Homeless would be updated for the reason of me being me I need to do more than one story at a time. Anyway I'll let the chapter start now. Oh hopefully this is out on Christmas so in case it is Merry Christmas and if you don't celebrate that then Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa. I hope i left no holiday out so without further ado here is the next chapter.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

We finished the dishes in about 15 minutes and now were washing our hands. I grabbed the dish soap and asked "Will it be okay if i use this?". She looked at the soap and nodded. Thinking that was enough for an answer i put some dish soap on my hands and scrubbed letting the color of the soap cover my fur color. I moved toward the left sink to let her use the right one. She put the soap on and started to cover her fur. The tan turned to white **(Oh my God I am so stupid XD. Her fur isn't even tan its more of a gold... Well from now on its gold oops).** She waited for me to finish with the faucet which i did a few seconds later. I turned the faucet to her sink and grabbed a towel to dry my paws. I finished drying and waited for Kate.

"Aww you're waiting for me?" she said as she turned off the water and grabbed the towel previously used by me to dry her paws. I chuckled and just nodded. She after drying her paws came up to me and playfully punched my arm. "Aren't you just a gentlemen"

We shared a laugh and started to walk up the stairs to get to her room. "Wow if I'm a gentlemen then the meaning of the word must have lost its value because I'm a horrible person". She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at me with a look of 'are you serious?'. "What happened?" i asked.

She continued to stare and walk toward me and gave me a hug. "Listen Humphrey your an amazing wolf so doubting yourself is a bad thing. If your doubting yourself and calling yourself a horrible person then your basically calling everyone else and evil no-life. Your one of the best wolves i have ever met so please don't talk down on yourself".

I felt so comforted by what she said it warmed my heart to the smallest molecule. I blushed from the kind statement. I hugged her back "Thanks Kate. Now i can't down myself"

We broke the hug and on the way to her room she said "Why?"

I laughed and looked at her. "I mean if i down myself I'm downing you and we can't have that now huh?"

She giggled as we made it to the room. "No, no we can't". I sat on her bed as she turned on her console. I couldn't see what the console was but i saw she put a game in the disc tray. The case was green which gave it away. It was so small so it had to be an Xbox one.

"You play Xbox?" i asked anyway. You never know what it could be. She may have a custom case or maybe uses a Xbox case.

She looked at me and laughed. "Hell no. I play Xbox one S" she said in the 'matter of fact' voice. She laughed and i knew she was joking but i was so confused.

I looked at the console in clear view. I saw no difference. "What's an Xbox one S?". She looked at me with confusion. "Sorry i'm not caught up with technology" i said rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. My cheeks felt warm and i could feel sweat near my brow.

She giggled and playfully punched my shoulder. "You goof. It came out so long ago. Everyone in the world knows about it" she explained. She handed me a controller and we sat on the bed. "You ever played Rocket League?". I plainly shook my head. She sighed sarcastically and showed me her controller. "Okay so lesson time. Right trigger moves you car forward, Left trigger moves it backward, A jumps, B is boost, Y changes from paying attention to the ball to what's in front of you. Right stick moves your camera angle, Left stick moves your car in different directions, X is your drift. The more you play the game the better you get and at some point maybe you'll be able to play games in the air. Understand?" I nodded and she turned on her controller. I turned mine on. Her's was a pink controller with the sticks, triggers, bumpers, and buttons white. Mine was a plain gray. Literally everything was gray.

I didn't know how to turn on the controller so i held the button she held. I had never used these so i never knew what i was doing. I pressed on the big X in the middle of the controller. I heard some crazy very satisfying music. "Wow this game has some awesome music!" i said with excitement.

She giggled and nodded. "Yeah I know the music on it is one of the reasons i got it in the first place. The game is fun and addicting in itself but its fun to hear the music" She clicked something and went to her settings. She went to her network and turned off her connection. "I don't like people annoying me while playing the game". She exited out of the menu and she clicked A. The screen changed and i saw a car. It had a spoiler and looked like an RC car showed up. She clicked A on the highlighted play button. She grabbed my controller and clicked the button with 3 lines on it next to the big X button. All of a sudden another of the same car showed up. "This car is called the octane car its a more balanced car. I personally don't use it to often but i like to switch up which car i use. Here customize your car" she said handing me the controller.

I was confused on what to do. I looked at her with my confused look. She giggled and said "Sorry you need to go back to the menu first" She clicked the B button and i saw so many options. I went to the logical choice and clicked on garage. It showed a few more selections, i clicked customize car. I went to decal and clicked lightning, then on paint finish i just left it alone, on wheels i clicked Sanchez DC-137 because it reminded me of the portals in Rick and Morty. I remember watching that at Salty's one time, the show was hilarious, on rocket boost i picked Nitrous because it looked cool, on topper i picked a halo, on antenna i picked radioactive because it's the name of a song i liked. I backed out thinking it was enough.

"Okay now that your done want to play season or exhibition?" she asked clicking all the way back to play.

I looked at her and said "I mean either one is fine". She giggled and clicked on season and clicked start season. She put it on 2v2 and on rookie difficulty. "Let's start off easy"

 **(Time skip: 1 hour)**

 **Kate's POV**

Humphrey improved so much in the past hour. We played through the season and halfway through we were already on pro. He still misses the ball once and a while. We checked his stats and he was more surprised than me. He had recorded 28 assist, 13 goals, 2 play makers, 4 epic saves, 24 saves, 8 saviors, 2 turtle goals, and 5 long goals. "Those are pretty great stats"

He was speechless and responded with his mouth wide open. His hands were behind his head. I giggled at his reaction. "Wanna play online?"

"Um I'm not sure I'm ready for that but sure" he answered so i turned my connection back on and went to play online. I setup a 2v2 regular match. I clicked ready and we waited for it to find a match. We would likely be at a disadvantage since we both only have half a screen to see each. We finally made it to a match and i saw the name tags were similar except one had a (1) at the end. We were in a even match up.

"Cool even match" i said as the game started. Humphrey straight away went for boost and went back to the goal just in case. I hit the ball and got first touch but it went the other way toward our goal. Humphrey made it back just in time as the ball was going so fast i got worried he wouldn't be able to save it but he hit it away. He got the epic save. The ball never made it out of our side of the field and i saw a car go after the ball. I hit it in the air but another car went mid air and hit the ball getting ariel hit. It missed the goal and bounced back and Humphrey hit it towards their corner. I grabbed some boost and went to their goal. I hit the ball to the top left corner and scored. Humphrey got the assist and i got a goal. The time showed 4:13. Each game is 5 minutes.

We celebrated with high five. "Good goal" he said.

"Nice set up" i answered and we got ready to continue the game.

 **(Time skip: Game timer on 13 seconds)**

The game is 4-3 our opponent is winning. Humphrey seems worried. I told him to calm down but he thinks it will be his fault if we lose. I hit the ball but it was off target. 10 seconds left. The opponent hits the ball to our side of the field. 6 seconds. Humphrey hits the ball and it goes in the air. The wolf on their team at my skill level missed the ball. I went for the ball and missed as well. It fell to the ground and the other kid missed it. 1 second left. Out of nowhere the ball is hit to their goal and just sneaks to the bottom left corner. Humphrey's screen shows goal icon and he jumps in excitement.

I laughed and we celebrated. "Woo! We're going to overtime! Humphrey nice hit".

"Oh my God did that just happen!" he said in excitement. We hug in excitement and we go to overtime. The game starts and i stay back in case they get past Humphrey. Humphrey faces off against the other wolf who is on his level. Humphrey hits the ball in the air as both the cars pinched the ball. I saw the other kid try to hit it but he didn't have enough boost. I grabbed some boost and went after the ball as it was about to hit the ground. I let it bounce and fly. I get the ariel hit and it goes straight to the goal. The other wolf misses and Humphrey follows the ball in case it gets hit. It goes straight in and the game ends. The screen says you win and we celebrate. "We just won" he says his breath taken away. I got MVP.

I pat him on the back give him a hug. "You were the unsung hero today"

"You scored most of the goals. I scored only that one" he said chuckling as we let go of each other. This was a real bonding experience. It told a lot about Humphrey's character. I love the wolf he is. I had a little crush on him but it grew to a whole new level i never felt before. I actually feel like he's a perfect fit for me. I'm actually in love with him.

I laughed at his remark. "But your goal was the most important. Good job Humphrey". He gave me a hug and i hugged back.

"Thanks this was fun" he said. I was happy he had fun.

"It's great you had fun" i said "I heard that a storm may happen so if schools out we can do this tomorrow as well" he nodded and we sat down in silence. I was thinking of what we could do. "You want to do anything?"

He looked at me with a smile. "Well i mean i have no idea what to do but i could do anything"

"Okay want to just do challenges? Like we dare each other to do something?" i asked. I thought of a few things i could do.

"Sure I'll let you start. Want to be challenged or challenge me?" he asked.

I didn't really need to think i knew would give him the worst thing from the start. "I'm gonna challenge you first". He nodded and i gave him my challenge. "You have to do the smoothie challenge but you have to drink all of it because usually people don't, and i choose your ingredients" He nodded this time nervously. We walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. I grabbed the blender and went to the fridge. "You want to do 5, 7, or 10 ingredients?"

He looked at me with a face of anxiety and said "10 is fine just be nice"

It took everything i had to not laugh because I'm not going easy. I grabbed milk, ketchup, mustard, mayo, V8, jar of pickles, jar of pepperoncini peppers.I closed the fridge and opened up the snack cabinet. I grabbed peanut butter and sour patch kids. I put everything in the blender. When it came to the pickles and peppers i only poured in the juice. As i blended it Humphrey saw the ingredients and gagged. I felt so bad for him. I grabbed a big cup and poured in the awful smelling concoction in the cup. We both gagged at it. "Here's your drink. Sorry in advance"

He looked at the drink. "Here we go. 3. 2. 1. Go!" he said and started to chug it. He ignored the taste and finished. As he was doing this i watched his eyes. At first i saw tear. Then he slowly closed them harder and harder. He finally finished the drink. "Ahh, that's disgusting. Dang Gummit!" he said not to loudly not wanting to disturb my parents and sis, i think. He ran to the sink and turned on the faucet and started to drink. The cup was placed to the side of the sink. I checked it and saw it was all gone. I covered my mouth in disbelief. "Kate that was so cruel" he said going back to the water.

I laughed at his remark. "Jeez Humphrey you don't need to overreact" i said not meaning that at all. I knew he wasn't faking but i wanted to joke with him.

He pointed to the cup "You want to try it? I'll make you one" he said. I shook my head and waved my hands. "Oh come on Kate i mean based on your reaction this is nothing. I think you should try it"

I again shook my head. "You got a challenge for me?" i asked. He shook his head. I was relieved he had nothing. "You want to call it a night then?" he nodded. "Why?" i asked.

"If we don't and you do a challenge I'm scared of what my next one would be" he answered. I giggled and pushed him toward the exit. "Okay okay I'm going. Jeez your scary you know that?" he said chuckling. I punched him for that. "Ow. You know your strong right, gotta calm down or you'll break me in half!" he joked. I just pushed him put the kitchen. He started going up the steps so i ran to the kitchen and turned the faucet on. I wet my hands and ran to catch up to him. "Where were you" he asked.

I giggled for what his reaction would be. "Oh i left my phone downstairs". He looked at me confused.

"I thought we left our phones in your room" he said thinking. Noticing the he was off guard i flicked my hands letting the water fly to his face. He got blinded and said "Dang I knew it. I knew our phones were in your room. Nice job though now I'm blinded seeing only water with my vision blurry". It worked out better then expected so i lead him to my room and this time i didn't get lost. I pushed him on my bed and laid on top of him. We laughed and i noticed his vision was clear now. "Kate get off of me" he asked "Please?".

"Oh how could i refuse such a kind wolf. Well i could and i will. So no" All of a sudden i felt hands on my back and i was suddenly flipped so i was under him. He got up and chuckled. "Aww man you escaped" i said sarcastically whining. We both shared a laugh.

"So where do i sleep?" he asked.

"In here" i answered.

He looked at me confused. "Does your bed like pop out or what?" he asked.

"No you just take one side and i take the other. I'll take the wall" i answered. He simply nodded and climbed next to me. He seemed to be sweating. I shrugged it off though i was worried for him. I went under the blanket and so did he. I usually sleep in my underwear but i was not okay with doing it in front with Humphrey. I'm not worried because It's Humphrey its just I'm not comfortable in a boy seeing me in my underwear. _Then again it is Humphrey, eh whatever._ "Hey Humphrey is it okay with you if i sleep in my underwear? Sorry i just don't feel comfortable sleeping in full clothing"

He looked nervous. I was about to just let it be but then he said "Kate that is completely your decision. Also sorry I've never slept with female before so I'm just nervous". Him saying that surprised me.

"You've never slept with a girl before? I find that hard to believe" i said as i started to take off my shirt. Humphrey got up and looked away from me and walked toward the light so he could turn it off.

"It's true" he said. I took off my pants as he turned off the light. My eyes adjusted to the dark quickly. He seemed lost to be lost in the dark.

"What's wrong?" i asked. He looked toward my direction but not at me.

"My eyes aren't adjusted yet" he said. I forgot he was an Omega so his senses and basically everything else wasn't as good as mine me being an Alpha. He wasn't as strong and his senses such as eyesight, hearing, smell, etc. wasn't as powerful as mine. He finally adjusted and walked toward the bed. He went under the blanket and was faced away from me.

I wrapped my arms around hum and pulled him toward me. He stiffened up making it harder to pull him. "Relax Humphrey i just want to cuddle. I'm a cuddler sorry" i said. He relaxed and let me cuddle up with him. I rolled him so he was facing up. I laid my head on his chest and my right leg on his right leg. He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me closer. "Night Humphrey"

"Night Kate" he said. Not long after i fell asleep.

 **GUYS! This is my longest ever chapter! Over 3,000 WORDS! I hope you guys enjoy this story coming back and sorry this came out 3 days after Christmas. I tried to make it on Christmas but maybe next time. Tell me in the reviews what you guys got. Anyway see you guys in the next chapter.**


	9. A Blizzards Morning

**Oh how good it felt to make this chapter. I'm almost back just gotta wait about a week or two for my Chromebook to get fixed and shipped back to me. I feel so bad that I haven't updated in a while so here this was the best I could do.**

 **Humphrey's POV**

I woke up suddenly and looked at the time on my phone. It read 4:30. I was confused by the fact I was laying on something comfortable. I'm definitely not complaining though I mean this is an upgrade from the back soring bridge. I finally noticed and remembered where I was. I started to feel panicked since there was literally a female my age cuddling next to me. I calmed myself down hoping not to wake up my thing. I decided to distract myself with my phone. Turning on my phone I saw a notification from the school. I tapped it and unlocked my phone going to the notifications page. Reading the page saw that they canceled school due to a blizzard. I looked at the window next to Kate's bed seeing snow falling ferociously and finally picked up the sound of the harsh winds outside.

I decided I needed to get up. The problem was that half of Kate's body was on half of my body. I took a deep but quiet breath and slowly and carefully got her off of me and kept her in a comfortable position. I decided to sit next to the bed not wanting to touch anything without her permission. I checked my phone to see it was at 24%. I grabbed my bag and unzipped it as quietly as possible. It took awhile but I successfully opened the bag quietly. I grabbed my charger and without zipping the bag closed hoping to make as little noise as possible. I put my phone on its charger and left it alone. I then looked toward the window. I went into my own world looking into that seemingly never-ending white space.

"What are you doing Humphrey?" I heard breaking me off my trance of the blizzard outside. Checking where the owner of the voice was as I looked around the room. No one was in sight then I noticed Kate was looking at me still laying on the bed using the blanket to cover and help warm herself.

I took a few seconds to process the question. "Oh uh well, you see I had woken up at around 4:30. I couldn't fall back asleep and my phone was almost dead. I didn't want to touch anything without your permission so I looked out the window".

She then grabbed her phone and let out a little giggle. "You must have had an entertaining experience with that window then because it's 6:30," she said showing me her phone. The time really was 6:30. I couldn't believe it, I started staring out that window for about 2 hours.

I felt my cheeks warm up from my embarrassment. I felt like an idiot.

 **Kate's POV**

I really need to grab some clothes but I was in my underwear and Humphrey was there. I decided to get him to leave. "Hey, Humphrey you like coffee?" He smiled and nodded. "Cool, can you make us some. It shouldn't be a hassle, right?"

He shook his head and with a serious but with a gentle face said "No I'm fine with making coffee. How do you like it?"

Thinking about it I never knew how Mom made my coffee. "I don't really know just give me the same one you're making for yourself," I said shivering from the cold. I guess Dad forgot to turn on the heater.

"Okay, one coffee coming up. Today will be Humphrey's not too special recipe" he said getting up. Watching him leave and out of sight I got up. Shivering again from the cold I walked to my drawer. I grabbed my purple long sleeve shirt that said 'Center of Attention right here!' in white bold. I opened the drawer under it and grabbed my plain black sweatpants.

I walked through the halls of this maze of a house thankfully without getting lost and walked down the steps. When I made it I went to the steps leading to the basement to turn on the heat. I went to the fuse box to click to turn the heat on. I looked and saw the switch was turned on. Walking back upstairs I went into the kitchen confused to check on Humphrey.

Humphrey was already almost done with the coffee, he was putting in the sugar. "I see you didn't have trouble finding ingredients for the coffees," I said.

He was startled as he hadn't noticed my presence. _Kate, you keep forgetting he's an Omega meaning his senses aren't as strong as yours!_ He looked at me with a frightened look. "Oh my God don't scare me. I might have a second heart attack!" he replied then giving a chuckle.

The thing about him chuckling was that it wasn't funny. He was literally told that it was life-threatening. I felt a tear come to my eye. "Humphrey that wasn't funny"

Once he saw my face his face turned to one of worry. "I'm so sorry Kate. I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll never make that joke again just don't cry"

I wiped my tears away "You better not" I said in a violent but saddened tone making sure I got my point across. I needed this conversation to end. "Are you cold?"

He shook his head "No why are you?" he asked still sounding worried. He looked cute when he was worried. I swear his eyes match every emotion. _Shut up Kate answer the question._

"No, I'm freezing," I said giggling. After a few seconds, I noticed he was still holding my shoulder. I felt my cheeks warm up noticing his gentle and soothing touch. His grab was representing his gentle and caring personality. Thinking this made my cheeks feel warmer. _Quick think about something else before you turn into a tomato!!_

I suddenly felt something touch my cheek. I saw Humphrey was inches from my face. His hand felt so smooth and gentle. His other hand grabbed the back of my neck and he tilted my head forward. I was too stunned to resist. He connected our foreheads and snouts. "Wh-Wha-What are y-you doing Humphrey," I said feeling like my head would explode.

He disconnected our foreheads and snouts. "Oh sorry, Kate I was just checking to see if you had a fever. Good news is you don't but, then why are your cheeks red?"

I thought this was cute, embarrassing, lovely, and sweet all at the same time but, of course, embarrassment showed the most. "O-Oh just embarrassed is all," I said as quickly as I possibly could.

"Oh.. I see you're embarrassed around me again. Sorry about that. That's just how my babysitter checked to see if I had a fever" he said moving away from me rubbing the back of his neck. I was sad that his gentle touch was gone. I shivered at how cold it was. "I'll be right back," he said as he jogged out of the room. I decided to sit in the chair and wait.

Not even a minute passed when he came back with a plain black sweatshirt with a hoodie. The inside was fluffy and it looked super cozy. "Here wear this you'll be warmed up in no time," he said with a beautiful smile. I took the sweatshirt and put it on.

Humphrey finished off the coffees and handed me a mug. I took a sip and the coffee tasted wonderful. "Whoa, Humphrey this is amazing!"

He chuckled and took a sip. Or tried to anyway. Starting to drink he chuckled again and had to put the coffee down before he made a mess. Trying to hide the fact he nearly got coffee all over the table he said "Really? I never thought my coffee was good only decent".

Him saying his coffee was decent surprised me. "Have you tasted your coffee? It tastes delicious!" I said taking another sip. This was way better than when Mom made my coffee. He finally took a sip.

He seemed in deep thought after taking a sip of his coffee. "Huh. It's better than I remember" he said taking another. _What does he mean better than he remembers?_

"How long has it been since you drank your coffee?" I asked curiously. I couldn't get it passed me a few things now that I thought about it. Like how he was reluctant to answer the nurse at the hospital or the address he gave her, how he had that life-threatening heart attack, how she said he was going through a huge amount of stress and he wouldn't say what was wrong, and now with the fact he might've hadn't had his coffee when he should be able to make it easily.

I started having questions pop into my head. _Why was he reluctant? Where is that address? What has he gone through to cause such a heart attack? What is his living conditions?_

"Hey, Humphrey... what's going on in your life?" I asked. He suddenly froze and looked panicked. _What's he hiding?_

It took forever but he finally spoke. "Uh..."

 **I hope that was at least satisfactory. Hooray!! CLIFFHANGERS!!!! I'll hopefully see you amazing people soon.**


	10. The promise, Tears

**Hey there people! I'm here with another atrocious chapter for you! I hope it's at least satisfactory. ANYWAY enough of me and my retardedness here you go. XD**

 **Kate's POV**

"Hey, Humphrey... what's going on in your life?" I asked. He suddenly froze and looked panicked. _What's he hiding?_

It took forever but he finally spoke. "Uh...". He stopped again. I motioned for him to continue. He sighed then took a deep breath. "Well, you already know about my school life so you're referring to my life at home. Well, Dad has been on a pretty tight budget lately and has needed to sell some stuff so we could get on by. He started selling my stuff and he stopped buying what he thought we didn't need. For example the coffee. He had to sell my mattress and well that's about it." he explained. One problem, he was lying.

I sighed, I wasn't so sure why he was lying but, I am sick of it. "So Humphrey, why do you feel you have to lie?" I asked looking at him with a glare. I saw fear settle in him. _What is so bad he has to hide?_ He seemed to be thinking. "Don't even try to cover it up with another lie," I said making sure he knew I wasn't allowing it.

He looked at me confused. "I wasn't, I know I'm caught. I'm just internally debating," he responded quickly. I felt a little angry but at the same time relieved. I'm angry he won't tell me. It makes me feel as if he doesn't trust me. On the other hand though at least he was debating in his head on hopefully, whether to tell me or not. "Okay, I don't want you to misunderstand Kate but, I don't feel like you need to know what's going on in my life. Listen if you really want to know I'll tell you in the future okay?" he proposed. I wasn't too happy with that but, it was a fair compromise.

I let out an irritated sigh. "Okay fine, I'll go with it on one condition". He nodded his head telling me to continue. "If in any way how I can help you you'll let me help you. Deal?"

He scratched his head. "Um. I don't know if you could help me, Kate." I gave him a death glare scaring him. He put up his hands "Okay, okay I get it. Deal." he said as he shook my hand.

I smiled, I finished my coffee and waited for Humphrey to finish his. He got up a few moments later putting the mug in the sink. "What do you want to do Humphrey?" I asked. He just shrugged. I didn't know what to do either. "You wanna watch a movie?"

His faced lightened up. "Sure! I haven't watched a good movie in forever!" he said excitedly. I guessed this had something to do with his life.

I giggled at his reaction, "Well I have Netflix on my Xbox. Let's browse on there and find something!" I said mimicking his enthusiasm. We laughed and just stood there for a few moments. "Well I feel you should lead the way," I said in a comedic commanding way.

We laughed at how I said that. He then responded with "Wow, you're so bossy you know that?".

I shook my head and made a playful tsk. "Should I take you out forcefully again?" I asked evilly "But, this time use a new method?". He stiffened up for a second.

He started to quickly leave the kitchen "Gotta go! Leading us to the bedroom containing the Xbox containing the Netflix containing the unknown movie we will-" I interrupted him by poking him. He got scared and responded, "Sorry going".

I laughed. I have to say it feels great to be the one in control! If we were to go out I kind of hope the relationship is like this. I mean come on this is fun. It doesn't help the fact that Humphrey is humble as shit! We made it to the stairs. As we walked up I couldn't help but check him out. _This is why you don't think about relationships Kate!_

 **Humphrey's POV**

We made it to the top of the stairs and walked to her room. Her, most likely trying to avoid the embarrassment of getting lost in her house wanted me to lead the way. I've alway's been good with directions. I don't know why but I definitely won't complain.

I lead us to her room which when I think about it, it's pretty ironic. She turned on her Xbox and I turned on her TV. She grabbed her controller and jumped on her bed. Like actually full-on basketball player leap. I climbed up and laid next to her. She opened up Netflix. The screen said 'Welcome Kate'. She gave me the controller and said "You should choose"

I looked at the at the multiple movies, TV shows, etc. and didn't have a clue what to watch. I mean I haven't heard of half the stuff shown. "Kate I don't know half the stuff on here! I swear I've been living under a rock!" I joked. I mean realistically I nearly do. I handed her back the controller "Why don't you choose."

She giggled. "Alright, there's a movie I want to watch that seemed to have a great trailer" She went to the search engine. She looked up something called 'The Iron Giant'. She clicked on the first option. I saw the movie was made in 1999. _WOW! This movie's more than 15 years old!_ I couldn't wait to see the movie.

 **(Time skip: 1 hour 26 minutes later)**

"Oh my God. That was so sad" I said having a few tears in my eyes. I wasn't someone to really hold back feelings unless you count school. It's basically a death sentence to cry as an Omega at school. Mostly for males for a reason everyone knows. We like to hide our feelings or else we aren't a 'man'.

I looked over at Kate who reasonably was also crying. "That was a powerful last scene. What he did then saying 'Superman' was more powerful than it looked" she said wiping the tears. All I did was nod in agreement.

We laid in silence. This is how you know someone is impacted by a movie. If they are left speechless you know it was an excellent movie. After about a minute or two Kate spoke up. "Wanna watch something else?" I nodded. I didn't know what to watch but, I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want our free day off of school to be wasted. Not to mention I was in the mood to watch another movie after the amazingness we just watched.

She handed me the controller, "Okay but this time your picking" she said with a smile. How could I say no to such a beautiful and cheerful smile?

"K" I responded nervously. _What do I pick? What if its bad? Why am I so self-conscious!_ I browsed through the main page. I found something that I think looks great. It was a man with a serious face but the face was funny. The title was 'Devin Kart: I'm A Grown Little Man'. Clicking it I saw it was a standup comedy. I clicked to play and got ready to look like a tomato.

 **(Time skip: 1 hour later)**

Devin just brought out his kids. Kate and I were laughing the whole time. He is hilarious. I said I'd turn into a tomato and I did. We took a few minutes to calm down. "Oh man he's good, he's good," I said chuckling replaying the jokes in my mind. Kate nodded in agreement.

Kate trying to calm down spoke "I-" she chuckled. "I love how-" she chuckled again. She waited a while until she spoke again. "I love how he makes fun of himself and his family. It's always better when you can laugh at yourself" Kate finally said.

I nodded in agreement. That's just the plain truth. Being able to laugh at one's self always leads to a happier life.

We decided to keep watching movies and stuff. Every now and again someone came through the door to check on us. They kept saying 'Keep it clean' and every time Kate blushed. Her sister made both of us blush. She said the normal then said 'Take good care of her'. I played along even though blushing and said 'I will'.

 **I know another short chapter. Just give me some time to get back in my groove. I promise these chapters will get longer though. I just need some time. Anyway, I'll see you beautiful people in the next one!**


	11. Lot of snow, Dinner again

**Here we are back again. Sorry for a long wait again I was too addicted to Fortnite. The reason why I got so addicted was that I actually was getting better. I meanwhile trying to find people to beat I got third place! I know I still suck since I haven't gotten a solo win yet but I've never been good at games. Also, I had 7 kills in the game. I hate people with RPG's! Anyway, that was the reason and with that out of the way enjoy this chapter.**

 **Kate's POV**

It's about 5:30 p.m. right now. The blizzard is still going pretty strong. We occasionally here the whisp of the wind blowing at my window. Dad said that the weatherman explained that we'd probably get about 4 feet of snow by the time the blizzards over. The good news mostly for Omegas is that school for the rest of the week is off. What I thought was bad news was gonna be that Humphrey wouldn't have a change of clothes. Humphrey said he had a good amount of clothes in his bag.

When I saw the clothes in his bag I asked if he had run away from home. He answered no and I was surprised that he told the truth. I could tell, there was no sign that indicated that he was lying. I couldn't think of another reason that was reasonable for why he had so many clothes in his bag. He said he always at his friend's house. I took that as an okay explanation.

Right now we are waiting for dinner to finish up. I was about to play another movie then I thought, _What else can we do?_ "Hey, Humphrey is there anything else you want to do today?"

He looked at me kind of blankly. He shook his head and replied "I don't really know what to do if I'm honest. I don't know what there is to do here." I understood where he was coming from. He's basically been here for a day. I haven't even shown him the whole house.

I tried to think of something. We could easily play Rocket League. Or we could play anything. "Humphrey wanna play a game?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I'm not doing the smoothie challenge again Kate!" he said. He didn't yell but he did say it loud, as a joke of course.

I laughed at his statement. "Aww, you're no fun. I did mean a video game on the Xbox though." We giggled at my remark.

After we were able to calm down he said: "Yeah sure, let's play a game". I exited out of Netflix and looked at the home screen to see my most recently played games. Humphrey then pointed to the screen. "What's that game?". He pointed to the advertised game.

I didn't even know what the game was either. The advertisement said, "Fortnite is here!" **(I had to XD).** I looked at the screen puzzled. "I don't even know. Wanna check it out?" I asked.

He only nodded. I clicked the game. The game looked interesting enough. I clicked the game to see the price. I had about $125 on my account. I mean it happens when you're allowance is $50. My Dad said my allowance would increase if I did a good job this week.

The game was free. I clicked 'Get' to install the game. The game wasn't too many gigabytes. While we waited I asked, "Humphrey what do you want to play while we wait?".

As he was about to answer we heard "Kids! It's time to eat!".

Humphrey chuckled, "It looks like I want to play get to the table first before your mother gets mad at us!" he replied as he ran to the door.

"Oh no, you don't!" I said running after him. We raced to the stairs. I grabbed his shirt so he couldn't outrun me. I passed him and quickly went down the stairs. Thinking I was safe I jogged toward the kitchen only to see zoom passed me. He stopped at the kitchen and walked in casually. I was quick behind him.

Mom greeted us with "I'd never thought I'd see the day when two teenagers would compete to get in the kitchen to eat my luxurious food!" She made us all laugh. "But sadly neither of you won, Lily did!" she said.

I did a sarcastic tsk. Humphrey walked to Lily and said "Good game" and put his hand out for a shake.

Lily shook his hand and said, "GG, maybe next time you'll get first". She said this with a smile. Something that got me was how much everyone already liked Humphrey. It was like he was already a part of the family.

I sat down in the same seat as last time as well as everyone else. Mom filled our plates. Today was chicken, rice, and green beans. Dad went to the fridge and asked what everyone wanted. Mom said a Budweiser. Lily said a Coke. Now it was my turn. "Uhh I'll also take a coke," I said.

He grabbed the coke and replied "Don't miss it again Kate" he said with a chuckle. I shook my head. He tossed the coke at me and this time I caught it.

He looked at Humphrey "What do you want Humphrey?" he asked.

Humphrey thought for a moment "I guess I'll also take a coke" he said. Dad threw the coke to Humphrey and he caught it. Dad sat down and we all opened our cans containing our drinks. We started to eat the food until we heard a beep. Humphrey's face turned red. He excused himself from the table and left the room.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I walked out the room and toward the stairs. I grabbed my phone to see I was being called by Salty. I answered the phone and he almost screamed in panic "HUMPHREY YOU OKAY!?". He had confused me for a second.

"Yeah Salty I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. I heard heavy breathing starting to fade away. I heard a few deep breaths and some voices in the background.

It took about a minute for him to calm down completely. "The blizzard Humphrey. I was so worried that the blizzard could have gotten to you. I mean you don't have a house and, and I thought the blizzard could've gotten to you." he finished.

I had forgotten that I was a homeless, idiot. The people here have treated me like I was one of the family it just got to me. I sighed and responded "Don't worry Salty, I'm at a house nice and safe. Okay, I got to go we are eating and don't want to keep them waiting alright bud?"

He sighed in relief "Alright man have a good time eating. I'll talk to soon"

I chuckled hiding my slight sadness "Alright see ya bud". He hung up and I put on a smile. I walked back into the kitchen/dining room. I sat back down.

The silence wasn't there for long as Eve asked: "Who was that?".

I could've just answered 'It was my friend Salty' but I didn't in case they asked for why he called. "It was my Dad asking me if I was alright. He wanted to know if I was safe from the blizzard" I answered. They accepted that answer and we all just went back to eating. There was a conversation between Eve and Winston.

I finished my food first again. I put my plate in the sink and started to wash them again. Winston out of nowhere asked, "You're doing the dishes tonight as well Humphrey?"

I heard a loud 'Shhhhhh'. I then heard Eve say "He is doing my work for me!" I chuckled at that.

I looked at Winston "Yes sir" I said and just continued. They soon finished and Kate again grabbed a towel.

I had finished most of the dishes by the time they were done. We only had a pot, forks, and some plates. "Humphrey where is your Mom? I've never heard you talk about her."

I continued washing the dishes. With a shrug, I said this, "I can't recollect ever seeing my mother. Dad said she died when I was three. The only thing I know is her name, and that I had a sister. Mom's name was Kerry and my sister was Heather." I said.

Kate looked sympathetic, "I'm so sorry to hear that Humphrey."

I shook my head "Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Besides I at least know what she looks like" I said. I explained that I have a picture of her in my bag. We quickly finished the dishes.

We were washing our hands and I remembered I needed payback. "Hey, Kate uh, quick question. Do you remember what you did last night?". Kate looked confused and shook her head. I shrugged and said "Well you did this" and flicked water at her. It hit partly on her head but mostly on her neck and shirt.

She smiled evilly and said, "You've done it now". I got scared and ran around the kitchen. She started to chase me. I gave up and stopped but I didn't expect her to jump on me. I nearly fell from the sudden impact. While I was dazed and unbalanced she got off and flicked water in my face. "Now you know not to mess with good ol' Kate Sousa," she said giggling.

I giggled with her. "Never again. I'm not messing with you. You're too powerful Miss Kate" I said holding back my laughter.

"I'm gonna hit you if you don't go up the stairs right now!" she said trying her best not to laugh. I showed her my hands as I walked to the towel. I dried my hands and tossed her the towel. I ran out the kitchen and to my left and stayed next to the door getting ready to scare her. She soon walked out and looked straight at me. "I did see you run out you know"

I internally facepalmed myself and said "Scared, your scary Kate. Too powerful, funny, and cute" I said in a jokey tone but I actually meant it. Well kinda, I didn't think she was cute in the slightest, I thought she was the most beautiful wolf in the universe. She blushed and pointed to the stairs. Laughing I walked up the stairs her close behind as we were headed back to her room.

 **Nearly 2k! Almost made this chapter "long". I'm slowly getting back into the flow of writing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now in this story, we are a bit into the future of 2019 but in this story, Fortnite just came out, mostly since I don't know what the future of Fortnite holds. Also in case, you forgot we are in October! Anyway, I'll see you beautiful people in the next chapter.**


	12. Sleepless Night

**Hey everyone! I got good news! My school year ends next Thursday which means I have more time to update. Freshman year of high school is almost over thank the lord. It has been a really great year. Went a total 180 degrees of what I expected! Anyway, here we go Homeless #12 Sleepless Night!**

 **Kate's POV**

I don't know when but at some point I was leading us to my room. When I noticed I was easily walking toward my room in this maze of a house I got a load of confidence. We walked into my room and I shut the door. I like keeping my door closed, I mean a girl needs her privacy, especially when she has a friend over. I thought about what we should do. While I was thinking I saw Humphrey was blushing. "Why are you blushing?"

He almost had a seizure when he heard me. He just barely said panicking "O-Oh uh, I-It was j-just the-the awkward silence" he then nervously chuckled.

I laughed at his little panic. I know it's pretty bad to laugh at someone when they are embarrassed but his reaction was priceless. "Sorry, Humphrey I was just trying to think about what we should do." He seemed to get a bit redder. I guess me laughing made him more embarrassed. I so wanted to take a picture, actually, I will. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and turned it on. I swiped the camera emoticon and waited for the camera to pop-up. One thing I loved about the iPhone other than Siri was, of course, it's amazing camera. I took a simple picture and the flash went off.

As soon as the flash went off Humphrey's face turned into a tomato. He was as red as can be. He looked at me in horror, "Kate, you didn't".

"Oh yes I did," I responded with a maniacal smile. "Oh, and before you say to delete the picture, the answer is no. This is some great blackmail". I laughed. He didn't seem upset, he didn't even seem the slightest bit unnerved.

He took a deep breath. He then lunged for the phone. My fast Alpha senses came in handy as I dodged his attack. "Come on Kate, please." He then tried grabbing my phone but me being stronger was able to hold him off. This seemed fun, mostly being able to tease him. The best of friends tease one another. "Why is this happening to me? All I did was feel uncomfortable" he said chuckling, he stopped going after the phone and sat down on my bed. I sat down with him and put my phone in my pocket in case he decided to try and get it again.

"Wanna try out that Fortnite game?" I asked. I was okay with playing it now but I don't really know if I want to.

"I don't know Kate it's a shooter game and I don't want to make to much noise," he said reasonably. I nodded agreeing with him. Though I still wanted to play a game.

I suggested we play something else. He said sure and now here we are trying to figure out what to play. We were checking through my games and apps to see what games I had already downloaded. I saw one game that caught my eye but I didn't know if he'd like the game. "Hey what about Madden, I love football" I heard. What shocked me is that was the game I wanted to play.

"It's your funeral, Humphrey, I'm extremely good at this game. I'm part of the top 10% of players" I said giving him the fair warning that if we play this game I will beat him by a blowout, maybe even a shutout.

He chuckled, "Okay Kate, your on". I put in the disc and waited for the game to load. The screen showed Tom Brady from the Patriots. It said Madden 18, I don't have Madden 19 yet but once I get a few extra dollars. Of course, I get money off of chores. The game was loading and I was deciding if I should beat him with a bad team or not. I decided I wouldn't beat him with a bad team. I turned on his controller. After waiting for the game we were on the main menu, I went to play now and was thinking about what team I should lose. "How about we get three random selects and we pick from those teams?" Humphrey said.

I waited for him to do his randoms. He definitely didn't get lucky. First, he got the Browns. Then he got the 49ers. His last one was definitely and I guess a lucky break, as he got the Bengals. He said that he had his team picked out. I laughed and clicked my first random. I started with the Giants, my second was way better as I got the Chiefs, lastly, I got one of the best teams in the game getting the Falcons. I went back to the Chiefs wanting the game to be fair. Humphrey chuckled. "What's so funny?"

He calmed down quickly and said "I think it's hilarious that I got two horrible teams and then a team that hasn't won a playoff game in over a decade, then you get three teams that made the playoffs a couple years ago, and the Superbowl contending team. Like, talk about the difference in our luck huh?" I laughed thinking about it that way. I went to the settings of the game after we were done being ready. I set the game to 15 minutes, accel clock was on and would stop at fifteen seconds, and I set the weather to snow, the game was on All-Madden difficulty. We now waited for the game.

 **(Time Skip: 1hr and 30 min)**

The game was five minutes left in the fourth quarter. Humphrey was holding his own against me. Not only did he hold me to twenty-four points he also was only a touchdown away from tieing the game and possibly taking us to overtime. I decided it was risky to not punt from my own territory in a fourth and twenty-six. He was really good at blitzing me. He was also good at usering any position on the field. He had totaled seven sacks on me. I had only sacked his QB three times. The pressure had caused three interceptions though. He hadn't got an INT but he did get a few fumbles because of that stupid Vontaze Burfict being so good. I punted and the ball went far going near the end zone. He saw that it was and stayed away from the ball but not too far away. The ball hit the one and went out of bounds. He had to go ninety-nine yards in less than five minutes against my defense. I had the game in the bag. The only thing I was worried for was John Ross. Sure A.J. Green is a beast but he is facing Marcus Peters. Humphrey hasn't tested that matchup very much. I saw Ross wasn't on the field so I was fine. He was handing the ball to the halfback so I ran at the halfback in the end zone. The play continued and I noticed he tricked me and ran play action. He threw the ball toward the sideline and right there was Brandon LaFell all by himself. LaFell ran up the sideline and I hit him out of bounds at the 35. He had gained an easy thirty-four yards.

The next play the players were lined up in a position I hadn't beaten the whole time. The play was a bench play where two people do a post to the sideline and two others do the out route. He was changing up the play a lot really fast. I decided I needed t take down his QB so I sent all my linebackers at him. I was hoping he'd test Ross deep again. He snapped the ball immediately saw a whole bunch of linebackers going after him. He threw underneath to Ross and then I was scared. He had so much room to run and that he did. He made it past midfield then my player was about to tackle him Humphrey did a back juke and Ross was gone. Humphrey just scored a sixety-six yard touchdown to Ross.

With the extra point being good the game was tied with 3:43 left to play. I wasn't too worried since this was definitely enough time for me to put on a winning touchdown or field goal. He kicked off the ball and it sailed over the end zone. 3:38 left. I only had to go 75 yards to win. I put Tyreek in so I could test him deep. Tyreek was doing the fly route and he was going to face the safety and John Adams. Humphrey seeing this switched to the safety. I snapped the ball and pumped it. Tyreek had the corner beat but not Humphrey. Now he was out of range. The rush was starting to break through so I dumped it off to Travis Kelce. Kelce had an open lane and ran, he made it to midfield before Humphrey Hit Stick him. The clock was running down.

I started running the ball with Kareem Hunt. He had two out of the four fumbles in the game. I found a lane and up the sideline, I went. Humphrey came up from behind and stripped the ball but thankfully it went out of bounds. I now had the ball at his 24, 2:42 left. I ran it again and of course, Vontaze again hit sticked and the ball was loose. Humphrey recovered the ball with I don't even know and he was running toward the end zone. No one caught him and now he lead the game. He got the extra point making the game 31-24, with only 2:27 left. He kicked it off and I received it with Tyreek. I ran with my blocking and found a hole and off went Tyreek only to be taken out by the kicker, 2:19 left. I didn't want to look at a scoreboard with me loosing so I went deep. Tyreek was not surprisingly open downfield. I threw it and Humphrey's user was there to try and get the ball. He missed it and Tyreek was gone. 2:04 left to play I was an extra point from tieing. I got it and hoped my defense could hold him.

The defense had not failed me as we held him to three points with only nineteen seconds left on the clock. Though the game seemed like it was Humphrey's I wasn't worried. Humphrey kicked it and Tyreek again had it. This time he was taken down at the 36. The game showed where I needed to be. I needed to be right around the 36 on the other side. I had only 1 timeout left so had to take a shot downfield and call it. That's exactly what I did. I was at the 28 with 0:08 left. I had this game in the bag. I was thinking if I should play it safe but I knew I could end it. I decided I could go for one shot. The shot paid off as I got Kelce open down the middle and into the end zone. I had taken all the time off all the time so it was super risky but it's fine.

"Good game Humphrey," I said after that really tough game. Humphrey was surprisingly really good at the game. The game ended 34-38.

Humphrey shook my hand and said, "Definitely a good game, I'm surprised I only lost to a top 10% player by four points." He was a good sport with the loss which I respected. The time read 9:30. I thought about what we could do.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I was wondering how I messed up so badly on defense in the final nineteen seconds left. What happened to my coverage and what happened to my pass rush. Suddenly Kate spoke up, "Wanna say scary stories?".

I looked at her with my scared face and said "Kate, do you want me to stay up all night? I'm not good with scary things Kate."

She laughed, she then responded with "Well I wouldn't be opposed with making you stay up all night, but okay. How about a movie?".

I didn't see the downside of a movie. "Sure why not". She said she'd be right back. She took a good three minutes to make it back. She showed me the movie, the movie was 'Taken', that was one of my favorite movies.

 **Kate's POV**

I showed him the movie 'Taken', but the thing was. I switched 'Taken' with another movie, 'The Haunting in Connecticut'. This movie is based on a true story with a strange phenomenon. I also watched the documentary with what really had happened. This is a very, very scary movie if you're seeing it for the first time.

I put the movie in my DVD player and switched the TV to HDMI 2. "Humphrey close your eyes while we wait for the movie"

He looked confused. "Okay..?" he then closed his eyes. I skipped all the ads. The movie played the menu music for a second until I clicked 'Play Movie'. "Wait that didn't sound like the menu music for Taken Kate." He opened his eyes to see a black screen. I did the sign for shushing and turned off the lights. I climbed to my side of the bed and waited for the movie. Humphrey was anxious.

I chuckled at his anxiousness, "Humphrey it's okay, it's a good movie" I said then giggling. I couldn't wait for his reactions to every scary scene. The first scare came soon. It wasn't one of those that actually get you scared, it kinda sets the tone. Humphrey already figured out the 14-year-old had cancer. He and his mother were now at the house checking it out. The mother decided to mop the floor. It was fine at first but little by little the more she mopped the redder the water became. The water had turned into blood and the mother was confused.

Humphrey was already talking quietly to himself. "Why is it blood, why is it blood, why is it blood". I had to try so hard not laugh. The movie had a lot of parts setting up for a huge scare. The movie, of course, being paranormal had things like a ghost, one thing that really scared Humphrey was finding out that the house used to be a funeral home. Also the 14-year-olds steady changes. The characters in the movie were the 14-year-old also known as Matt, his little brother Billy, his little cousin Mary, and big cousin Wendy, the mother Sara, and the father Peter. Right now Billy and Matt are in the basement. I got prepared for the jumpscare. Something that was scaring Humphrey repeatedly was the visions Matt was having. He kept having visions of dead bodies with strange carvings all over their bodies, he kept complaining asking why the eyes were always open in the visions. The jumpscare came when they turned so fast the camera following to show a burnt to a crisp alive person. Humphrey shouted "AHH! No! No! No!"

I laughed as I couldn't hold it in anymore. The scare did kind of scare me too. Humphrey jumped off the bed from the scare. He didn't land as well. He was happy to see that most of the movie left was filled with Billy trying to find out what was wrong with the house. Matt was taken away when he was brought to a place. He just told his family but looking at his mother "Now that I'm gone. They'll be after you". The scares when they happened worked extremely well scaring Humphrey every time. The end of the movie came. The house was on fire Matt was tearing down the walls wanting to destroy the house for the burnt boy, after figuring out he was only trying to tell him to get rid of the house by showing Matt his past in that house. The walls were filled with bodies with carvings on them and the eyelids cut off. The scene was truly disgusting. The movie was getting my stomach to turn.

The end credits rolled and Humphrey immediately said "Never again will I watch this damn movie! Kate how could you do this to me. I-I speechless. I never want to see this movie, Kate. It was a great movie but I'll never watch it again." He then turned on the lights. He turned around and I saw he was crying.

"Humphrey are you okay?" I asked now worried. I just wanted to see his reaction to the movie and also laugh at them. I never meant for him to cry.

"Yeah I'm alright the movie just scared the life out of me!" he said wiping his tears. I was relieved.

"Okay, how about we just go to bed?" I said.

"Okay Kate now you're just trying to torture me, but sure," he said. I was confused until I remembered that scary movie and sleeping don't go hand and hand. He turned off the light and got on the bed. We got under the covers waited for sleep to take over. I fell asleep fast.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I tried so hard to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I just saw those damn corpses. I couldn't go on my phone since I didn't want to wake up Kate. I was stranded in the dark with imaginary corpses scaring me every time I tried to sleep. I just stared at the dark, all night.

 **Well, that's the chapter. My second ever over 3,000-word chapter I think. I just want to say this right now, it's been like 3 years since I saw that movie and even though I don't remember it well I tried. Also like Humphrey, I will NEVER EVER watch that movie again. Anyway, I'll see all you beautiful people in the next chapter!**


	13. Revealed

**Alright so um, this story is moving along pretty slowly so heads up, I might try to move it along faster, meaning possibly longer chapters. Not really a bad thing not really a good thing just a thing. Anyway, here we go.**

 **A Week Later**

The week has been pretty, boring. Humphrey has kept his secret from Kate, still going through the trouble of school. Kate, on the other hand, is going through a rapid decline in popularity for hanging out with "scum" and is still wanting to know what it is that Humphrey is hiding from her. Humphrey hasn't been by her house since being stuck by the blizzard. Staying after school to use the shower in the gym and charge his phone in the computer lab. Then going "home" to do his homework and relax. Luckily his phone is on the same data plan as Salty's so it hasn't been shut off.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I saw the time read 5:30. It was Tuesday, October 24th. Nearly been six years and a month since that day. Looking back I thought about what I could have done differently. How I could have prevented this whole situation. How I suddenly went from a big home around the edge of Jasper, to under a bridge. How all that could have been avoided if I had just...listened. I remember the exact last words he spoke to me... when he wasn't angry. "Humphrey, when you get home from school, clean the house." He had usually come home at 7:00. It only took me about an hour to clean the house and I always got home at 3:30. I always called him as soon as I got home to let him know I was there.

That day was different.

I had forgotten to call that day, a lot of homework was given an I wanted to focus on that. After that, I wanted a couple of hours to myself. If everything went according to plan I would've been done at 6:30. Of course though that day he finished early. He came home at five and then everything went downhill.

Snapping back into reality I stood up. I could feel the tears in my eyes. "AHHH!" I screamed as I slammed my fist into the wall. "WHY ARE YOU AN IDIOT! WHY!... why" I suddenly couldn't find the strength to stand, as I fell to my knees. "You knew you had to clean. You knew you had a responsibility. You knew." The tears suddenly started to escape my eyes. "I had one job. None of this would have happened if I had just cleaned the god damn house."

* * *

It's lunchtime, I waited for everyone to go before I left the classroom. Turning the corner I saw Kate, she was walking with the rest of the class. Once we made it to the lunchroom I grabbed the food and sat down at the back corner table. Kate sat down across from me. "Humphrey, how much longer do you want to wait before you'll tell me what your hiding. I don't know if you know this, but I'm pretty impatient, mostly when my friend has a problem and they won't even explain why."

I shook my head, "Kate I don't see why you need to know so bad". I looked at her, she was showing signs of anger, but she was trying to hide it. We were silent most of lunch. She couldn't really talk to anyone else anymore since she was seen hanging out with me.

 **Kate's POV**

Humphrey was really starting to get on my nerves, I hated that he couldn't tell me his problem. I looked at his fairly skinny body, he ate fast, so fast that you would think he'd be a little fatter. The bell snapped me out of my thoughts, suddenly Humphrey spoke one word. "Jose". I looked at him as he went to our next class.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

School ended and I found Dad just outside to bring me home. What Humphrey said totally confused me, I couldn't get it outta my head. _What did he mean by Jose? Jose who?_ I decided I'd deal with that at home. "So Kate how's school?" Dad asked, per usual.

I looked at him, suddenly his face changed, "What's up hon?"

Looking down I thought. After a few moments, I looked at him again. "Dad, somethings wrong with Humphrey and he won't tell me. I just want to help. And-and today when I asked him why he said he didn't see why I needed to know. Then right before lunch ended all he said was 'Jose'."

Dad took a minute to soak everything in, then he said "We'll see what we can find when we get home. Maybe the name is a clue?". If I was honest I thought it might have been a clue too but I ruled it out since he seemed so determined to keep his secret away from me.

"Maybe," I said. After that, we picked up Lily and went home.

* * *

We had searched up Jose on the internet and have been scrolling for hours and found nothing. Finally, we heard a door open and close. Checking the noise we saw Mom had come home. We greeted each other. She noticed something was up quickly. "What's going on?"

Dad decided to explain the situation. Suddenly Mom's eyes widened as soon as she heard the name. "Wait, Jose. Like Jose DaSilva? The one who died from a car crash about six years ago at the Jasper bridge near the school?"

We looked at her confused. She ran upstairs with us close behind her. She went to the computer and typed in 'Jose DaSilva Jasper bridge'. The first thing that popped up was something from the local Jasper news. Opening the link, we read the article. The link was short.

 **The construction world of Jasper has lost one of it's best as the night of September 28, 2013, Jose DaSilva was found dead in his car over the side of the Jasper bridge. The car's severe damages showed he drove off the side of the bridge and had a very harsh landing. After examining the body Police found out the victim was under the influence of alcohol.**

 **Police later went to his household to see why he could have done this and were greeted with a photo that we can not show. The photo shows him and what would be assumed as his son. The boy has gone missing the same night as the death of his father.**

 **The world will miss this very respectable and as for his Omega son, we hope one day he is found okay.**

I was stunned. I didn't know why or how Humphrey was 'missing' but I knew one thing. He and I needed to have a talk right now. I had to find him.

 **Well short, but not too sweet huh? Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay, sorry it was short. Anyway, I'll see all you beautiful people in the next chapter!**


	14. Crunch Time, Clutch Time?

**It's been awhile huh? My excuse this time is that ff wasn't working on my new phone. Couldn't get into the app and when I could I couldn't get into the doc manager. I just found my old phone today so here we go.**

 **Kate's POV**

We got in the car after a few minutes of convincing. Suddenly Mom's phone buzzed. She checked the phone and seemed to panic. "But there was nothing on the news about this. How could they miss that?"

"What's going on Eve?" Dad said worriedly. He glanced at the phone. Suddenly I heard the keys turn. Looking at Dad I saw he was scared. The car didn't start. He tried again, panicking. The car again didn't start. "Shit. We have to take your car."

Mom nodded opening the door quickly. She ran toward the door getting inside. We waited for her to unlock her door. Lily must've been confused suddenly hearing the door slam closed. I turned to Dad "What's going on?" I asked in fear.

Dad shook his head. "Somehow we or the news missed it. There is a category four blizzard coming straight toward our area. And it's coming fast. Once it hits I give your friend a solid fifteen minutes before he's gone. We gotta move fast."

My heart sank. We had no idea where he could be. All we knew is that he is in Jasper, which is a pretty decently sized city. It could take us all night to find him even if we had the time. We had about three guesses before he was a goner.

Mom arrived a few seconds later. We had to find him quickly. As Humphrey says, 'This is crunch time, clutch time'. I just hope we are clutch. "Let's check the house first."

 **Third Person**

Humphrey was still under the bridge when he got the alert. He looked at it and shook his head. "Well, this is something". He deleted the notification. He grabbed the old blanket that now was way to small for him. Salty offered to give him a new one but he had refused. He put the blanket over himself. After completely covering himself he turned on his phone.

A few minutes went by when Kate heard the winds roar. It was as if the winds were angry and just screaming away their anger. They drove pass the bridge of Humphrey's father's death place. Over the edge, they could see a car starting to get covered in snow. With the car was a stone, which was barely visible thanks to the darkness of the night.

Kate started to think out loud. "Humphrey has to be somewhere where he could easily walk to the school. Most likely near his old house." she paused for a moment drawing a square of where Humphrey could possibly be in her mind. "That basically cuts us down to the park and mall right?"

Her parents nodded as they set their sights on the mall which was pretty close to the bridge.

 _It's getting extremely cold._ Humphrey thought as he grabbed his bag filled with his clothes. He grabbed a bunch of his clothes and put them between him and his quilt trying to make himself warmer. It proved little to no use.

He looked toward his father's car, the destroyed vehicle that held so many memories. As he looked at the stone which read 'In Memory of Jose DaSilva, Don't drink and drive'. A huge gust of wind blew. Grabbing his blanket and clothes away. He shivered as he got up to grab his stuff.

The mall was a no go and so was the park. The three were losing hope now. thirteen minutes had gone by since the blizzard started. Where the hell was Humphrey? Why couldn't they find him? "The only place I can think of now is the bridge," Eve said. Nobody thought of it. That couldn't be the place Humphrey was. There was just no way. Or was it?

Winston nodded, "What do we have to lose?" Eve stepped on the gas pedal as they were on their way to the bridge. Kate knew it was gonna be a close call if they found him there. If not... she didn't want to think about that.

Humphrey was trying so hard to sleep but it was impossible with how cold he was. There was absolutely no way he was gonna sleep. Or possibly survive the night. He checked his phone, 11:27. Suddenly the worst happened. The wind blew away his only source of warmth again. It wasn't working but it was better than nothing. He got up but suddenly he couldn't feel his legs as he fell to his knees. Suddenly a car pulled up shining its headlights. Three wolves got out. He only recognized the golden wolf. "HUMPHREY!" is all he heard before everything went black.

 **Short again. I hope it was good though. Strong return? No? Okay. Anyway, I'll shut up and post this now. I'll see all you beautiful people in the next chapter.**


	15. Humphrey's Still Beating

**Alright, we are here ready to read the great (Trash cuz I'm trash) chapter of homeless! Here ya go!**

 _"Dad please I'm sorry! Just stop hurting me, please!"_

 _"Shut the fuck up Pussy!" he screamed. Causing me to be more scared. "If you don't shut your fucking mouth I swear I'll kill ya!" He continued pulling out a knife from the drawer next to him. I looked in fear, knowing when he's as wasted as he is, he means everything he says. I walked back till I couldn't walk back anymore. At the corner of the house right next to the sliding back door._

 _"What is that look for bitch! Scared Daddy's gonna slit your shit ass throat!? Huh!? Pussy!" He kept going walking closer and closer. "Think Daddy's dangerous, huh!? Just like you did all the way back in third grade when you told your school counselor! Huh, pussy? If you want me to stop why don't you FUCKING HIT BACK! You won't cuz you know I'll kill you here and now!" He screeched as he put the knife up to my throat._

 _I stared wide-eyed at the knife millimeters away from touching my throat, and at the man holding the knife. The man I knew as my father. The man I hated but loved. The man who gives me a roof to sleep under and food to eat but at the cost that I'm his punching bag when things get rough. The man who hated me but put up with me._

* * *

I jerked awake. I was in a bright room. The room was mostly white with a red stripe down the middle (horizontally). It was dark outside. I then noticed some of the machines around me. Then I saw a familiar figure with her unique golden fur. She appeared to be asleep with her head and arms on my bed. "I'm still sorry Dad" I mumbled. "I'm also sorry to you Kate, this is already the second time you and your family have saved my life" I whispered making sure not to wake her up.

"Oh, I see you're up!" a nurse said. She was clearly an Omega. I simply nodded. She left the room to get a doctor I would guess. I looked down at the nightgown I was wearing. I could feel something uncomfortable on my chest.

Soon the nurse came back with a doctor. "Welcome back Mr. DaSilva," the woman said. It was the same doctor from last time.

"Hello, Doc" I greeted back quietly trying my best not to wake Kate. "Thanks again for treating me".

She chuckled "No worries, at least this time it wasn't a heart attack though it was equally as bad." She sighed "Why didn't you tell anyone you were homeless?" she asked. She had a scary face put on.

I looked down. "I didn't want anyone worrying about me. I mean I am just an Omega who couldn't keep his Dad happy." I sighed as I continued. "I mean if I just did what was asked he never would've driven that night and crashed off the bridge. Then I wouldn't have been homeless."

Looking at her I could see she wasn't happy. "Did you try to go to a foster home?"

"Yeah, they all denied me because I was an Omega. I just accepted that I'd have to be homeless so I decided I needed to be at least close to the school. I decided I'd stay under the bridge where Dad crashed."

"Did you really? Most foster homes in this area are filled with 90% Omega's" she quickly informed me, shutting down my lie.

"hehe, I guess I'm caught. No, I didn't I thought I was better off homeless." I said kind of quiet, embarrassed from being caught in a lie. She chuckled and told me that I wasn't able to leave today since I was only in critical condition a few days ago. It surprised me that I was out for three days.

Kate started to shuttered awake. She looked at me and suddenly started to tear up. "Oh my God Humphrey!" she shouted coming in to hug me. She squeezed me tight. It was the tightest hug I'd ever gotten. She was also the only wolf who ever hugged me. "You scared me! Thank the Lord your okay" she said. I could hear the wailing while she spoke.

I hugged her back. "I'm so sorry Kate, I never meant to hurt you," I responded, I could feel the tears wanting to escape my eyes.

Her response was quick, "Well you did. Why didn't you just say you were homeless!"

I took a few minutes to think about that. The tears had escaped. I silently cried while thinking of a response. "I'm so sorry, I just didn't want you to get involved in my problems. Also thanks"

I heard her sob for a while before she finally responded, "For what?"

"For saving my life, twice" I explained, chuckling. "You seem to be like my guardian angel, always saving me when I'm in need."

"That's because I lo-, because you're my best friend. I don't want my best friend to die" she said.

I chuckled. _Wait, what?_ "What were you gonna say?" I said smiling.

"Nothing" she responded quickly, nervously.

"Kate look at me," I said, smiling. She finally broke the hug. She looked at me flustered and scared. Here goes nothing. She looked away from me. "Kate look at me, please," I said calmly. She looked at me, extremely scared. "Kate I can't explain this with words so come closer". She leaned in a bit. I then grabbed her snout and leaned in, and kissed her passionately.

 **Well then what way to end a chapter! Anyway, without anything to say I'll just see all you beautiful people in the next chapter.**


	16. Storybook

**I think this may be one of the last chapters to Homeless. I'm not saying I don't like the story it's just the main conflict is coming to an end. I think this could last at most to a 20th chapter, or just one more. Or could be wrong and this goes on for like 30 chapters. It all depends on what my mind comes up with.**

 **Kate's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was being kissed by someone I had a crush on for nearly a month! It was an amazing feeling. It took a while but he finally separated our lips. The taste of his tongue was weird, but a good weird. He was smiling but I could see the embarrassment he was hiding.

I laughed, "Well that escalated quickly!" I exclaimed. I was also embarrassed but it was clouded by my extreme happiness and relief. He wasn't dead, he was okay, he... kissed me.

"Yeah I gue-," before he could finish I paid him back for kissing me by kissing him. I tongue licked his bottom lip, asking for entry. And entry he gave as my tongue roamed around his mouth, exploring the new area. My heartbeat increased. After a bit of exploration, I withdrew and gave him a hug. "So does this mean tha-"

"Yes, yes it does" I interrupted, already knowing what he was gonna ask.

He chuckled, in both relief and happiness. To be honest, even though this was weird timing, I liked when we confessed our love, the situation I feel also made it more... romantic? Our feelings had escalated quickly, and our relationship might've happened a little fast but it was fine. In my opinion, love is love, and my love for Humphrey is the strongest love I may have.

"I-I. I love you, Kate Sousa," he stuttered, suddenly.

I just smiled. I then heard my parents coming from down the hall. I basically jumped off the bed and sat down on the chair. "My parents are coming. Not a word of this to them 'kay?"

He nodded as an answer. My parents showed up a few seconds later. "Hi kids!" Mom said smiling.

Humphrey waved back, nervously. He had to be scared because of the situation he was in. Since last time he did see her he was basically dead in the blizzard. Not to mention what... just happened. "Hey, Mom!" I said reciprocating her tone.

"You feeling alright Humphrey?" Dad asked he had seemed worried. I saw Lily behind him, basically hiding. It wasn't really a surprise knowing how shy she was.

"I'm doing fine, I mean I am alive. Thank you for that," Humphrey answered, gratefully.

My father chuckled and in a gentle voice said "It's fine Humphrey. We're just glad to see you're doing okay!"

Dad wasn't wrong though. All of us are relieved that he's okay. Especially me, since I had fallen in love with him. He somehow when I first met him stole my heart. I don't know what it was, his handsomeness, or his personality. No, it was both, he was just a great person.

"So should we get down to business and get you all set to go?" The doctor asked, reminding us of what we had to do.

 **(Time skip: 30 minutes of paperwork and conversation later)**

"So this means you'll be crashing with us, Humphrey!" Dad said happily. Humphrey nodded with a big smile. He was excited, how could he not be? He was about to get what he hadn't had for a while, a family.

We weren't technically adopting him, just providing him a home. Mom and Dad didn't want to go through the paperwork and neither did Humphrey and the Doctor was kind enough to keep quiet about everything. All Humphrey did was update his emergency contacts and other stuff and we were on our way.

The ride home was filled with questions to Humphrey, like his favorite food, drink, etc. It was also filled with jokes and laughter. Lily was getting more used to Humphrey, and we were stealing looks at each other.

When we finally made it home Humphrey just looked around and smiled. He had tears escaping his eyes ready to fall to the floor. They were tears of joy and years of pain just washing away.

"Welcome home Humphrey," we all said in unison.

"Hehe, Home," he said, as he cried. We gave him a hug, we just sat there for a few minutes, just taking everything in. It was certainly a dramatic few days, though it certainly had a storybook ending. A happy ending.

 **Yes, so I decided this was gonna be the finale to this story. Although I am excited to say that maybe in a couple of months or so I'll make a sequel and maybe some short stories! It's sad that one of my favorite stories of mine is coming to an end, although I'll say I'm okay with the way it turned out. Short last chapter sadly but at least it had a good ending. I hope anyway. Anyway, I'll hopefully see all you beautiful people in the sequel and in my other stories!**


End file.
